


I Wish Everyone Were As Sick As You

by Spencebox



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alpha Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bike Riding, Depression, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Knotting, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Elio, Oral Sex, Plot With Porn, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrequited Love, movie verse, obssession, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Elio loved Italy. Nothing could change that. Not even the stupid American Alpha living two doors away.Oliver loved Italy. He loved the colors, the fruit, but most important, the serendipitous feeling he got every time he looked at Professor Perlmen’s son.He wanted Elio.





	1. The American

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd CMBYN fic and I hope you all enjoy it!!! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!!!

 

Elio loved Italy.

He loved the sun, he loved the peach and apricot trees just outside the house he called home, and he loved the quiet sense of solitude that allowed him to lay by the water and read one of his many books, or just sit in his dark swim trunks and listen to music that lifted his head to the clouds. He loved the empty openness of Italy, the few people who came by and ate with his family, the few friends he held near and dear to him, and the fact that nothing ever changed in his life. He liked eating peaches in bed and staring at the trees that looked to be waving back at him. His parents never made him talk to the Alpha’s who would show up at the door with a bouquet of fresh daffodils, the flowers to his heart and bed, that would look positively horrendous on his desk. He would watch from his window as they left with anger in their eyes, the courage in their blood turning to liquid rage at the prospect of being denied the small pale Omega hiding in his room.

Elio didn’t want to be mated.

He wanted to be loved, he wanted to be worshiped, he wanted an Alpha with a mind that could rival his own, and mind of actual intelligence. But maybe that was too much to ask, to much to ask for an Alpha who’s plan wasn’t to be had between Elio’s legs. Elio loved freedom, he loved peaches, and nothing could change that.

                                                                 ~

Oliver loved Italy.

It was everything the States weren’t. It was alive, full of life and color and so many thing that Oliver had never felt, seen before. He had grown under the thumb of powerful parents who chose every move he made, every step he took. But he had chosen Italy, he had taken the choice from their hands and nothing could make him regret that. He wanted away from the Omega’s throwing themselves at him, not wanting him for his mind but for his knot. He wanted an intellectual partner, one like him. He wanted to hold someone and be held, he wanted to give love and be loved in return. Was that too much to ask? Maybe it was. But Italy held a prosperous future, new people, new fruit and far from what his parents wanted. He could explore his body, his sexuality, and maybe find someone who needed to be loved, and love.

And then he met the son of the Professor Perlman.

Elio.

                                                                 ~

_1983  
Somewhere In Italy_

Elio lay back one his bed, head hung over the edge, eyes on the open window. The weather was nice this particular day, the sun wasn’t too bright, the wind not to heavy, yet the trees still swayed in welcome at Elio’s face. Some days he would even wave back, but seeing as Marzia was lying on the opposite bed, he decided against it, though he did still throw a smile at the open window, though that smile flew away with the breeze at the sound of his fathers car pulling up. He had left to pick up the American from the train station, though in Elio’s opinion he could’ve walked, seeing as he was an Alpha.

His father did this every year. An American would come and live with them, stay in his bedroom, he would get the spare that was on the other side of the connecting bathroom, and help his father on his archeology work that Elio found to be most interesting. The American would usually be a Beta, always male. Elio remembered the one from last year who had blushed at the dinner table every time he caught Elio’s eye. Elio had done his best to avoid him for his six weeks too long of a stay, he had been happy to see him go. But his father had changed this year, inviting an Alpha to help. Hopefully he wouldn’t blush under Elio’s stare.

Marzia’s voice spoke from the other bed in Italian, “The American is here. Hopefully he is better than the last.” Elio laughed at her words and stood from the bed, ignoring his mothers call to come downstairs in favor of looking out the window at the arriving American. He saw his father step from the car and walk around to help out the, what looked to be, extremely tall and bronze skinned American. He opened the car door and stood at his full height, much taller than the previous American. The American had blonde hair, a cloudy blue shirt and a pair of shorts that stopped mid thigh.

Elio felt his mouth water.

Marzia had stood up and was standing next to him, gazing at the American. A foreign, ugly sense of jealousy reared its head at his Beta friend Marzia, glad her attention was on the American walking across the grass with his father and not him, or she would see the look of disdain he was throwing at her. But it went away quickly as she moved away and walked to the door, calling his name to follow. He looked once more at the American and left the window, following Marzia down the winding steps, to formally meet him.

The American up close made Elio angry. He was a tall, stunning and everything Elio wasn’t. The American wasn’t a short, small, skinny, positively boney Omega who was only wanted for what resided between his legs. The American was tall, too tall, as tall as the peach trees outside his window, except he wasn’t handing Elio a peach. His face was equivalent to the ones on the slideshows his father would show in the library when prattling on about the Adonis like bodies of the lost statues.

He was large, larger than anyone in their little town, and had a smile that radiated brighter than the sun hidden behind the light blue clouds. Elio noticed his smile curved up, showing off his perfect American teeth. The light blue shirt he was wearing hid his firm muscles, but the top undone button showed off a few strands of chest hair that Elio wanted to rip out and smell. He wondered if they smelled like the natural muskiness he was born with or the cologne he had put on in the morning. His legs were long, long as a tree branch, and had a fine covering of blonde hair, a contrast to Elio’s bare legs. Even his shoe clad feet made Elio hate him. Elio decided in that moment, as the American looked him in the eyes and smiled that stupid sun-bright smile.

He hated the American.

“Hey. I’m Oliver.”

Elio forced a smile at the American, Oliver, and held his hand out for a shake, but nearly gasped when he was pulled into a hug, his nose hitting Oliver’s shirt clad chest. The hug lasted longer than any other he had ever had, but maybe that was just an American thing. His mothers Italian words brought him back to the earth and he lightly pushed himself away from Oliver, smiling and asking if he needed help with his bags, which Oliver responded with a smile. He grabbed the suitcase as he bid Marzia farewell, she had gotten lucky and had bid farewell to his family, Oliver included. He glared at her retreating back and lugged the suitcases upstairs, stepping into his bedroom, now Oliver’s bedroom, and setting down the suitcase with a loud thump. He moved around picking up stray clothes and knickknacks, throwing them in the hamper as he spoke.

“So this is your new room. The bathroom is right here and I’m just on the other side of it so we’ll be sharing. Mafalda does laundry so leave it in the hamper and breakfast is eaten outside, you’ll hear a bell around 5, that’ s the dinner bell.” Elio had straightened up the room and had turned to make sure the American was listening. Which he was, sort of.

Oliver was looking around the room, Elio noticed his eyes strayed to the window with the waving peach trees that he would miss heavily, hoping the trees wouldn’t wave to Oliver. He saw Oliver’s eyes dart to the bathroom, to the hamper half full of Elio’s clothes, and to the two beds. He took two long strides forward and fell into the bed that just ten minutes ago Elio had been resting on. Elio heard him take a deep inhale and cuddle into the yellow sheets.

Elio waited a moment to see if the American was going to get up and do anything, but the soft snores prompted Elio to walk through the bathroom to his new room. He sat on the bed and looked out of the open window, smiling at the waving apricot trees, waving back. The world looked different from this window, Elio noticed, the sky looked darker and there were more trees. He hoped the trees back at his window wouldn’t miss him.

The sound of the bell ringing rang through the house and brought Elio back from the music he had been composing. He stood and stretched, noticing that hours had flew by faster than he thought. He walked through the bathroom and stopped at the doorway of the American’s room, sighing at the sleeping figure on the bed. He had moved, his head was now on the pillow and one of his hands was fisted under it. Elio walked over to his snoozing form and poked the hard shoulder, hoping that he would wake up fairly quickly. But alas, the American remained snoring. He huffed and walked to the desk, grabbing one of his heavier books and throwing it on the floor, smiling when the American shot awake.

“Wha- Wha…”

“I told you earlier, that bell means dinner’s ready. Come downstairs.” Oliver groaned and turned over, hand moving and coming out from under the pillow, and Elio turned his head at the sight of some type of fabric clenched between his fists.

“Cover for me. I owe you one.” Oliver turned once more and his seemingly loud snoring resumed. Elio was tempted to hit him with the book that was lying on the floor, but found that type of anger was in poor taste. Maybe he would spit in his apricot juice in this morning. He walked from the room, eyeing the pile of laundry, raising an eyebrow because he could’ve sworn the last thing he threw onto the pile was a pair of blue boxers that seemed to have disappeared. He shrugged it off and went to tell his mother that the American was sleeping.

And throughout dinner his mind did not stray from the American in his bed, nor did his eyes drift from the open window nor the swaying trees that looked to be reaching for the slumbering American. He was silent through dinner, not having much to say, still kissing Mafalda’s cheek when she served and cleaned the table. He would’ve gone out, maybe out with Marzia to go to the lake, get his mind off the American. But he didn’t want to. He bid his mother and father goodnight, a kiss on their cheeks, and walked to his bedroom, not his actual one for the American was sleeping there. He sat on his bed and sighed a heavy sigh. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking about the American two rooms away, who was sleeping where he slept, lying where he lied.

A heat through his skin made him angry, the heat made him want to curse at the American with every curse he knew until his throat was in pain. The American was making his question if he wanted to go out, question his own emotions about the stupid blonde haired American. He hated the American. He hated the American. But fuck,

He hated Oliver.

But as he touched himself that night, He loved Oliver.


	2. “Later”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio knew what Oliver was. He was an American Alpha, who had a tendency to say Later instead of a formal goodbye. He was arrogant and wore brightly colored shorts. He was everything Elio wasn’t, everything he didn’t want. 
> 
> Then who could tell him why he wanted Oliver so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS HOLY SHIT THE RESPONSE FROM THIS WAS MAGICAL THANK YOU SO MUCH and okay so im following the screenplay for timeline purposes, i have seen cmbyn but i cant remember the exact order of all the events so haha thank u screenplay. AND PEOPLE, SINCE THIS IS FANFIC I AM ADDING MY OWN SCENES AND DIFF SHIT LIKE I KNOW ITS NOT IN THE MOVIE BUT HEY ITS MY FIC DEAL WITH IT i hope you guys like this chapter it took all day to right!

Elio woke up sweating, chest, arms, legs, everything. He had dreamt of the infuriating American just two rooms away. He had dreamt of them together, but the thought disgusted Elio, made him sick. He didn’t want the man, Oliver, he wanted him away from him. He still wanted to spit in his apricot juice, and Elio groaned and laid his head on the pillow at the feeling of knowing that if he did indeed spit in his drink, a part of Elio would be in Oliver. Elio thought himself sick at the feeling of pleasure that warped through his veins at that thought.

He looked to the window at the apricot tree and stood from the bed, stretching his muscles and sitting on the edge. He listened for Oliver, looking to the bathroom as he heard the sound of his urine hitting the water in a steady stream. He heard the toilet flush and his hands being washed. Elio quit his eavesdropping and picked out a shirt to wear, as well as a pair of trunks, as the weather looked to be too hot for shorts. Stepping from his room he looked to Oliver’s room and didn’t see him. Making a detour to breakfast, just for a few moments, he stepped into the room that Oliver had slept in and breathed deep into his lungs, loving how his smell set off butterflies in his stomach, their fluttering wings moving them up to his chest and through his throat.

“Need something Elio?” The butterflies fled from his body, as did his nerves, as well as his voice. He turned and stared at Oliver, eyes starting at the short sleeved t-shit clad chest, down to the extreme short shorts that would causing Elio to feel things that shouldn’t be felt for such an American. He cleared his throat and looked at Oliver. “Yeah fine, I just thought that you’d still be asleep and I’d need to cover for you again.” He tried to smile and but it came out as more of a grimace of sorts. Oliver gave him a stupid happy sun bright smile that made all new butterflies appear. He made to walk past Olivers broad body but a golden arm stopped him, gripping his pale shoulder. A sharp gasp left Elio's throat at the hold on his shoulder, turning to look at Oliver.

He shrugged off the hand, ignoring the deep intake he heard Oliver take, and walked down the hall to the winding staircase, wanting to distance himself from the insufferable American. Elio walked outside, kissing his mother and father on the cheek before taking a seat. Reaching over the table he reached into the slightly hot water and gripped an egg, bringing it back to the egg holster and cracking the top off with precision. He made sure not to look up when Oliver finally arrived at the table, apologizing to his mother for missing dinner last night and shaking his father's hand, smiling as he said that the jetlag had finally left his body.

Elio peeked, just a small peek, up and smirked as Oliver butchered his egg, making Mafalda reach and get him another one, properly cracking his egg. He ate it with fervor that made Elio want to laugh like a child, though his smirk went away when Oliver looked over at him, meeting his gaze. Elio quickly looked down and finished his egg, leaning back and looking at everything but Oliver, though Elio could feel his gaze on him the entire time.

“Did you recover from your trip?” Oliver smiled and looked to Annella, “ Big time.”

Mafalda came out of the house once more with a large jug of Apricot juice, which made Elio curse since now he couldn’t spit in his drink. She poured some for everyone at the table, Oliver downing his in one foul swoop. His golden Adams apple bobbed as the sweet liquid traveled down his throat, his lips glistening as he licked them, that traitorous tongue fleeting back into its warm cavern, teasing Elio.

"Oliver you should go into town today. Get acquainted with the shops and get to really know the place."

He didn’t know what came over him, but he heard his voice speak before his brain could even process the thought, “ I can show him around town.” Elio wanted to gape at himself, what had come over him, but the smile that Oliver threw him, the sun bright full of too many teeth smile, made him feel slightly better. He almost wanted to smile back at Oliver, preen a bit, but the key word was almost.

“Good. Are we far from town? I need to open a bank account.” Elio’s father smiled and chuckled, “ None of the residents have ever had the need to open a bank account.”

The family, and Oliver, conversed about the orchards just in the back of their house, naming the different types of fruits. Peaches, cherries, apricots, pomegranates. Mafalda had returned with more apricot juice, offering to crack another egg for him.

He shook his head, “I know myself. If I have three, I’ll have a fourth and more. Thank you though.” He gave her the same smile that he had given Elio. Elio, once he caught Oliver’s gaze, gave him a tight lipped smile and stood, pushing from the table and walking inside, smiling to himself when Oliver’s eyes followed his retreating body.

After a short breakfast they made their way to the library, Elio taking a seat in a red chair and gazing at Oliver as he stood and talked to his father. Oliver had chosen to wear orange shorts today, they showed off his long golden haired thighs that led down to soles encompassed by large shoes that held feet that were three times the size of Elio’s. His light colored shirt had sleeves that flared at his bicep, Elio wished to test his theory of wether his own small hands could encompass the meaty mass of his arm, and his chest was hidden behind the soft looking fabric, Elio wished he could run his hands up the Alpha’s torso and smell his golden chest.

He vaguely heard their conversation, something about the origin of the word apricot, but Elio wasn’t paying it much attention. He wondered if the stunning specimen talking to his father thought of Elio the same way he thought of him.

  
Oliver and Elio rode on their bikes into town, the scenery passing in colors and waves off their sunglasses. The trees were green and full of bright leaves, something the states had very rarely. No one was on the pathway aside from them, their bikes gliding along the dirt path that held not a pebble in their way. They arrived to the small town very easily, stepping off their bikes, Oliver stepping into a building to get his bank papers, and Elio waiting behind. Oliver returned and sat down at a metal tale, Elio sitting down across from him.

“So, Elio, what does one do for fun around here?” Oliver looked up from his paper work and smiled at Elio, waiting for an answer.

“Not much, wait for summer to end. There’s a couple bars that Alpha’s like to play poker at but that’s it. I’m only here with my family on vacation so I just tend to stay in the water, play piano, read…” Oliver smiles at Elio. Oliver stands, pockets his paperwork, gives Elio a tight lipped and boards his bike, a solemn “Later” echoing in his wake. Elio sat there for a moment, looking at the empty chair. Later?

How arrogant.

                                                           ~

The next day was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Elio sat outside, as well as his parents, guitar in his arms. He had forgone a shirt, he didn’t need a layer of clothes taking away the suns rays from his pale skin. His pants, shorts, were big, he found he liked to wear larger clothes (He wondered how he would feel in Oliver’s shirt, he knows it would hang off his shoulders and the smell would encompass his whole body.)

Oliver laid on the grass, he had also forgone a shirt, and his yellow shorts were starting to become Elio’s heaven and hell. He knew what they hid and licked his lips thinking about it, but stopped when Oliver, laying flat on the grass with with his hands behind his head, turned to look at him. They held each other’s eyes, and Elio started playing a piece by Beethoven, the notes strumming between his long fingers. When Elio stopped, Oliver spoke.

“Play it again.” His voice was soft yet demanding, how very Alpha like of him.

“The same one?”

“The same one.”

Elio nodded at Oliver and stood from the bench, making his way inside to the living room, siting hunched over the piano, his chest on display for the following Alpha a few steps behind. Elio played, not the same piece as outside of course, with passion, mouth opening, his teeth biting his bottom lip, a look of determination on his face. When he finished Oliver spoke from the doorway.

“You changed it. That wasn’t what you played outside, why did you change it? Is it Bach?”

The curiosity in Oliver’s words pushed Elio forward to continue their back and forth.

“I just played it the way Liszt would’ve played it.” Oliver huffs like an agitated mutt being denied the milky bones.

“Just play it again, please?” Elio could’ve been nice and did what he asked, but where was the fun in that?

Elio’s finger hit the keys in all different places, different from what Oliver wanted to hear.

“I can’t believe you changed it again.”

“I just played it the way Busoni would’ve played it if he had heard Liszt’s version.” Elio loved the fire that sparked in the Alpha’s eyes at his defiance. He was expected to roll over and do as he asked, but Elio wasn’t one to give in.

“Can’t you just play Bach’s versions, What’s wrong with Bach?”

“Well Bach didn’t write it for guitar…” He heard Oliver retreat and started immediately playing the one he wanted to hear, Bach’s version because a dreadful thought had struck his heart so he wouldn’t dare utter the words.

_Please don’t leave me Oliver_

  
As the music flowed from the piano he heard Oliver return, this time coming back into the room and sitting on a single chair and looking at Elio. Elio didn’t turn around, instead playing the keys and focusing on the sound and not the often gaze being drilled into his back. As he finished, the notes drifted into the air he spoke once more.

“It’s young Bach, he wrote it for his brother.” No more words were spoken, for Elio didn’t know what to say to the Alpha that was crawling into his heart with every step he took.

Elio sat as his desk, writing on the brown notepad all the thoughts running through his head. He was going out of his mind, Oliver was plaguing his thoughts. Was this what obsession was? When you’re every thought was what they were doing, thinking, eating, and as to why they weren’t doing it with you? He wasn’t obsessed with Oliver, he would be able to admit if he was. Elio was enamored with him, in lust with his strikingly tall demeanor that looked at him for him, something he had been denied in their small town.

Was that what is was? Was Elio wanting this man, this Alpha, because he had been denied any sense of love from another being besides his parents? He wanted someone to hold his thin hips as they ravished his pale skin. The pencil tip broke as a watery gasp left his lips, the tear marks on the brown paper looking bigger than the words he had written.

_I was too harsh when I told him I hated Bach…_

Elio walked away from the desk, the wind from the trees billowing into his bedroom, the pages moving forward, revealing more of Elio’s thoughts.

_What I wanted to say was I thought he hated me_

                                                             ~

Breakfast had been short that morning. Oliver asking, more telling than anything, Elio to come with him on a bike ride. Elio had accepted without thought, maybe today he could be a little nicer to Oliver, unlike yesterday with Bach. They peddled to the shops, stopping outside a small one, beads replacing a door, making it so much more hidden. Oliver jumped off the bike and walked inside, not waiting for Elio to even step off his bike. Elio hurried in after, nearly stumbling when the Alpha musk ran into his nose. The small bar was full of Alpha’s, young and old, male and female, and were staring at his small body.

“Oi! If it isn’t the little slut himself, prancing around with that tight little body of yours. Guess you’re not so big without your parents around to protect you?”

A boy, not nearly old enough to be a man, stood from the corner of the bar and stumbled over to Elio. He recognized him, he had asked Elio’s parents for permission to mate him during his summer heat, and his parents hadn’t even let him in the house. His name was Johann and he was an arrogant, more so than Oliver, Alpha who clearly wanted to pick a fight with Elio, an Omega who he knew wouldn’t put up a fist.

Johann was bigger than Elio, his chest starting to grow muscle and chin starting to grow hair. He was slightly intimidating, and Elio was about to be cornered. “You’re just a slutty little bitch and I’m gonna teach you a goddam lesson on how to respect your Alpha.” Johann’s dark arm reached for Elio’s thin one, but was intercepted a body much larger than Johann and his combined.

Oliver stood between the two boys, a dark look in his eyes and his strong arm held Johann’s wrist from touching Elio. As Johann was about to protest Oliver leaned down and spoke harsh words in his ear that Elio couldn’t understand. When Oliver moved away from the now wide eyed Alpha he turned, gripped Elio’s arm and left the silent bar.

“What did you tell him?” Elio was curious now, curious as to why Oliver had even intercepted. Oliver, as he was righting his bike, looked at Elio. “It’s nothing. Let’s get back.”

“No, no. Oliver, tell me.”

Oliver sighed as he sat on his bike.

“I told him you were mine.” Oliver peddled away, a solemn “Later” in his wake that was but a whisper to Elio, and he didn’t follow. A red deep blush spread through his face, and down his chest, practically to every corner of his body. The words sent a heat through his veins, arousal coursing to his shorts. What did Oliver even mean?

_I told him you were mine_

Elio was desperate to get home, needing to get to his room and take off his dreaded shorts. He threw his bike on the grass and ran upstairs, closing and locking both doors, flinging off his shorts and letting out a deep moan when he gripped his red hard aching cock. It only took a few strokes for him to shoot ropes of cum across his bed, trying to stifle his needy cry in his pillow, not wanting his parents to hear him, or worse, think any less of him for not just confronting Oliver instead of sobbing in his bed with his cum drying on his chest. Elio thought himself sick, not the fascination with Oliver, nor the rush of pleasure at being called his, but himself. But if being not sick meant avoiding Oliver, this attraction he had to him, then he was staying sick.

                                                               ~

The sun was shining brightly the next day, the same as before. The volleyball net had gone up and the game had begun. The teams were unfairly matched, a team of teenagers, kids, against another team of teens plus Oliver. He had forgone a shirt again and his green shorts were the color of the peach leaves. His back glistened with sweat and his smooth skin hid a few back muscles that Elio just wanted to lick, perhaps taste the salt on his skin.

Elio sat on the grass, in just some cut shorts, next to his friend Marzia, both watching Oliver jump and hit the ball. Marzia spoke in Italian, “He is much better than the American last year, no?”

Elio thought, and replied in the same language. “Depends on what you mean by better.” He laughed, prompting Marzia to giggle as well. He looked around, sighing as Marzia talked to someone else, she was always good at making friends, and Elio stood, making sure to grab the glass water holder. A call of his name for the water prompted him to walk a few feet to the the boy, gasping when Oliver snatched it right from his hand and downed a few gulps. His caramel lips stretched around the hole and took in the water, eyes closed and head thrown back. He finished with an ‘Ah’ and handed it back to Elio, smiling. Oliver put his behemoth hand of Elio’s shoulder, thumb and hand holding him in place, and squeezed.

Elio gulped and took a deep inhale, eyes darting to the hand holding him in place and back to the golden chest with the Star of David necklace resting on his collar bone. Saliva piled up in Elio’s mouth as Oliver looked at him, the smile long gone and eyebrows scrunched together. What was going through Oliver’s mind is what Elio wondered. Elio moved away, shoulder slipping from that warm hand, but he was instead grasped in both of Oliver’s long wide hands and placed in front of him, Oliver’s fingers working into Elio’s back.

He held back the moan, he really did. He didn’t close his eyes, didn’t bite his lip. He just stood there, breathing through his nose, in and out, to stop himself from dropping his head back and preventing for the stupidly attractive Alpha that was doing stupid things to his body. Stupid things that he would regret, Oliver not Elio. Hello knows Oliver would regret it.

“Here, let me make it better. Relax” The force that Oliver used on his knotted muscles were heavenly, he nearly came in his pants. He had to say something.

“I am relaxed.” He heard Oliver scoff. “You’re stiff as a board. You’re back is just full of knots.” When the heel of his hand pressed into his back, Elio lost his control. His head tipped back and a keening sound left his lips. He bit his lip and squeezed his legs together, the sensation of the potential mate touching him, worshipping him, was just too much. He should’ve been able to move, but for a split second, it was so fast, Oliver had put his nose to Elio’s jugular, just a quick touch and then it was gone.

Oliver let go of Elio and the spell was broken. Elio breathed heavily and shoved the water at Oliver, moving quickly across the lawn, not looking back and the Alpha that was curious as to what had gone wrong. Elio shouted his release in his bed, muffling his cries and drying his tears with his pillow.

Dinner was eventful. Oliver had gone out and was yet to return, so it was just his mother, father and Mafalda. He liked it when it was just them as they could speak in their native language.

“Don’t you think it’s rude when he says “Later”? Arrogant?” His agents laughed at his words.

“I don’t think so, I think Oliver is just shy.”

“You just watch, this is how he’ll come to say goodbye when the time comes for him to go back to America. He’ll puff out his chest and say Later!” Elio laughed along with his mother, pushing off the look he received from his father.

“I’m telling you he’s just shy. You’ll grow to like him.”

“And what if I grow to hate him?”

His mother gasped at him and shook her finger in a motherly way as Mafalda removed Oliver’s place setting.

                                                           ~

Elio laid on his bed, rubbing his stomach as he turned the page of his worn down book. He wasn’t immersed in the book as he usually was, he was thinking about what his friends were doing, what Oliver was doing. As images of the bulky alpha popped into his head his hand drifted lower, past his not there hair trail and to his soft cock, gripping it and moving, up and down.

He sucked in a breath as his cock grew fat, heat trailing through his lower abdomen. He pushed the book to the floor and laid on his back, fully jacking himself off to thoughts of Oliver. He would’ve finished himself off if the loud footsteps of said Alpha coming down the hallway hadn’t prompted him to scramble to get his hand out off his pants and look casual just as the door opened. He knew his chest was beating and that his nostrils were flared, killing his casual look. Oliver rose an eyebrow but still walked in.

“Doing anything important by yourself?” Elio shrugged.

“Just reading.”

“Hm. Well, it’s nice day out. Come to the lake with me.” No way in hell was Elio gonna do that.

“I have an allergy.” Terrible excuse.

“So do I. We might have the same one.” Oliver smirked.

“C’mon, get your trunks on.” Oliver reached forward and gripped Elio’s arm, not pulling, just holding. Elio could’ve pulled him down, but shrugged his arm off instead. Elio sighed and stood from the bed, sticking his tongue out at Oliver’s back when the Alpha walked back into the bathroom. Elio pulled off his pants, picked up his floral trunks and walked to the entrance of the bathroom, eyes bugging when he caught an eyeful of Oliver’s butt. It was paler than the rest of him, but Elio still wished to grab it, maybe bite it. Oliver turned, catching his ogling and smiled, pulling his shorts on completely and walking out.

He was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ittttttttt!!!!! Kudos and Comment make me happyyyy :3 Sorry about any mistakes in grammar or anything!


	3. Love My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To speak or die? That was the real question, for I would not speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t plan to post today was but college was closed due to the insane inferno that is LA. Hope you guys like this super long chapter!!! I hope too much didnt happen in this chapter i just literally couldn’t stop myself heheheee

  
They walked down the stairs, Elio and Oliver, one in front of the other. Chiara was another Omega from the town that, in Elio’s opinion, tended to sleep around. She was taller than Elio and her breasts were what she prided herself on. Her curly brown hair, much like Elio’s, was in a halo around her head that made her look much more angelic that any of her intentions ever were. And as Oliver stepped down the last step and his eyes met Chiara’s there was an intense jealousy raging through Elio’s veins.

She looked him and up and down and bounded over, breasts bouncing with every step. Her thigh length blue dress seemed smaller than ever, he saw her fists clenching in the fabric to make it shorter, and her legs could rival Oliver’s in length. Elio wanted to herd Oliver back upstairs, bare his teeth at Chiara and proclaim Oliver as his conquest, but resisted. He smiled past her shoulder, meeting eyes with Marzia and walking to give her a hug. He didn’t turn to look at the two behind him, knowing that they were probably gazing into each other eyes and proclaiming their love for one another.

He vaguely heard them speak about translating work but he didn’t care. Oliver could do whatever he wanted, Elio wasn’t his keeper. If he wanted to sleep with, even mate with Chiara then he had every right too.

“Let’s all go for a swim.” Elio smiled at Marzia’s suggestion, though grimaced when Chiara grabbed Oliver’s arm and dragged him outside. He looked to Marzia, rolling his eyes at her pointed look. He took her arm and dragged her outside, sighing at the retreating form of Chiara and Oliver, both on their bikes and looking pleased as ever. He held back his agitated sigh at their retreating backs before getting on his own bike, waiting for Marzia, and speeding down the trail.

                                                            ~

The music rang through the air, the beat bouncing from body to body and the figures never faltering from their exotic moves.

Elio took a puff of his cigarette, the tobacco burning his lungs as it seeped into his young body, the exhale only making him want more. He was sitting down, hunched over his knees, cigarette hanging between two fingers. His eyes were trained, burning holes on Chiara’s back as Oliver’s hands dragged along her skin, his long fingers undoing the zipper of her dress.

Was Oliver doing this on purpose? Teasing him, torturing him with what he couldn’t have? He wished he was in her place, being caressed by Oliver, just being able to touch his skin. He wondered what his skin felt like. Would it be like a child’s skin or a tough cold hide?

He refused to look away. Marzia tried to speak to him about the couple, but he was trying his best not to into run up and rip her from him. She didn’t deserve him, he didn’t need her. But what gave Elio the right to say that he deserved Oliver, that they deserved each other? Water brimmed the lids of his eyes, but none of his tears would spill before the scene in his eyes. He would be strong, he would stand his ground.

As Chiara and Oliver danced, Oliver looked over her shoulder at Elio as they moved away from once another. Elio recognized the song as Love My Way by Psychedelic Furs. The beat drummed with Elio’s heart, his eyes trained with Oliver’s as his feet moved with the rhythm. His white sneakers twisted in all kinds of rhythms on the dance floor.

 

They broke eyes as Oliver shook his head, hands moving in an awkward motion as he let himself be free. His smile, eyes closed, was full of childish youth that Elio was the embodiment of. It made Elio feel closer to him, that at this moment, they were both the children of Crema, the children of youth. He took one last puff of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stepping on the butt. He strolled to the dance floor, not to far from Oliver and not to close. He wanted to be seen, not heard.

 

He slid across the floor, feeling the music in his veins, and loving the sensation he felt as Oliver’s eyes drilled into his back. He hoped he had forgotten about Chiara, and he was plaguing his thoughts. He hoped there was a tent in Oliver’s shorts, the Alpha not being able to contain himself around the long limbed Omega that was just within reach, yet untouchable.

When Elio finished dancing, needing a sip of water to get his strength back, he looked to Oliver and went red at the look he was receiving. Oliver was gazing with an intense infatuation that made Elio want to fall to his knees to Oliver, but Marzia, dear sweet Marzia, was there to grab his arm and drag him off to the lake.

The music faded from their ears as they went farther and farther from the restaurant they had been dancing at. They giggled and laughed, alcohol running through their veins. They shed their clothes and swam in the dark lake, laughing at the people back still dancing in the moonlight, though the ball in the sky was shinning on them too, the brightness of the full moon only amplifying the mirth showing their eyes. They splashed each other with the cold water and giggled at one another.

“I see the way he looks at you. Oliver.” He doesn’t know what to say to her, he doesn’t even know how he feels. He simply doesn’t respond and splashes her once more.

They left the lake, putting on their clothes with precision and making their way home, diverting at one path. Elio took his time walking home, spending too much time in his own head. What was he doing? Pining over an Alpha that teased him yet touched others in his face. Was this just a game to Oliver? Or was Elio the one playing the game?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the break off a stick, the crunch startling Elio. He looked around, looking for the source. He waited a few moments before continuing his trek home at a slightly faster pace. He silently walked to his room and flopped on the bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

                                                          ~

They ate eggs once again that morning, Oliver showing off how well he could crack his open. Though Elio noticed how he looked hung over, tired, bags under his eyes. Elio’s spoon broke the egg shell harsher than needed as the thought of Chiara with Oliver ran through his brain. His father sat down and they ate eggs in silence. A cruel thought ran to Elio’s head.

“I almost slept with Marzia last night. We almost did it.” He forced himself to keep a straight face as Oliver’s head snapped up. He loved that Oliver believed his lie.

“Well why didn’t you?” His father asked with no real interest.

“Dunno…”

“Better to have tried and failed.” Oliver looked back down at his egg as he spoke, no real emotion on his face.

“All I had to do was the find the real courage to reach out and touch.” Now that got a slight reaction out of Oliver, a tick at the edge of his mouth was enough of a grimace for Elio.

“Try again later.” That was the end of the conversation, Elio could feel Oliver’s annoyance and it pleased him. When his mother come out his father quickly changed the subject. He spoke to Oliver about going to a site that might have found something pertaining to archeology.

“Can I come along?” He would give anything to go be with Oliver in a secluded area.

“On the condition that you remain silent.” Elio nodded and ate his second egg.

“Silent as in too many opinions on things, or silent as in not telling anyone about what they dug up?”

“Nothing is being dug up. They found it in the water.” All three men look ecstatic as they scarf down their eggs, eager to get to the water. Once they finished, Elio’s father goes inside to get a few things ready as Oliver and Elio make their way to the car. Chiara rides up on her bike and Elio gives her a small wave which she ignores. She walks to Oliver and kisses him, speaking in a hurried voice that Elio doesn’t care to hear. Though he does hear her disappointed sigh when Oliver tells that they are going out today. She leaves on her bike, skirt billowing in the wind.

Oliver moved to sit in the front seat, “Sit in the back. Dad always sits up front to navigate.” Oliver raises his eyebrow and closes to door. He sits down in the back next to Elio. “She likes you. She’s more beautiful than she was last year.” What was he doing? Elio didn’t know why he said that to Oliver, maybe he knew Chiara had a better chance at Oliver than he did.

“I saw her naked. She has a great body.”

“Why did you stare at me last night?” Elio acted fast.

“I wasn’t necessarily staring at you… more in your general direction.” Oliver let out a bitter laugh.

“I don’t want Chiara, even if you think otherwise.” What?

“It didn’t look like that last night.” Shouldn’t have said that. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Don’t play at being a good host. Just don’t.” Elio looked as Oliver stepped from the car and sat in the front seat, not looking back once. His father stepped in and they were off, Olivers words and harsh tone playing in his mind. He didn’t want Chiara?

The sight had a few workers, they were standing around a bronzed statue, it’s arm broken off. A shout came from the water as another one was dragged out from the watery depths. His father rushed off, leaving Elio and Oliver were still gazing at the one at their feet. Elio was passed the arm of the statue. It was nearly black, years of being in water had washed away any color. The arm led to a hand that was stretched out, in a handshake.

Elio held the arm out to Oliver.

“Truce?” Oliver smiled and shook the statues hand, a smile playing on his lips. Elio loved that sun bright smile. Elio dint know how they all ended up smiling in the water, but they did.

                                                               ~

The rain poured down from the grey agitated clouds, the weather had been so nice since Oliver’s stay. Maybe Oliver was some kind of sun god, and whenever he left the sun would cry tears for him.

Elio, his mother, and his father at in the library, his head resting in his mothers lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing his curious nerves. He loved when she would read to him, her calm voice making him want to stretch about like a cat. Which he did in fact do, his mother’s blunt nails scratching against his clothed tummy. “Have you seen my Heptameron?” His father handed it to his mother.

His mother spoke German and Italian, though her German was better. She opened the book and started speaking, the words sliding off her tongue. She spoke of friendship, she spoke of love, and she spoke some words that really flung themselves at the edges of Elio’s mind.

“ _Is it better to speak or die_?” Elio thought of an answer. He didn’t know. His father spoke to his questioning face.

“We were your age once. The things you feel and think only you have felt, believe me Elio; We have suffered through all of them, and more than once. And some you get over and others…well you’re as ignorant about as you are today.” He ignored the sting his father threw at him and listened as his father and mother spoke of love, of finding it in yourself, to differentiate between friendship and infatuation. Could he do that with Oliver? He cuddled into her stomach as the thoughts made him hurt.

                                                             ~

Elio looked down the hallway one more time, then back to Oliver’s room. He had made sure to look outside and made sure his bike was gone. His parents had gone out for the day, and wouldn’t be back for a while. He was alone. He walked into Oliver’s empty room and took a deep breath. He shuddered on his exhale and breathed in again.

 

The room smelled like Oliver, which was like green fresh cut grass and the smell of the sea breeze. It was delicious, and Elio wished to wear it like a perfume. He wanted to walk by Chiara, smelling like Oliver, wanted to see her shocked face as she realized that Oliver had chosen him instead of her.

He looked around at the bed littered with shorts and trunks, festering with his smell. Elio collapsed in them, the smell instantly hardening his cock. He shot up as footsteps came down the hall and ran to the bathroom, waiting for whomever to pass. When he realized it was Mafalda he walked to his room and sat on the bed, not moving when Mafalda came in and dropped off his clothes. When he heard her go downstairs and he walked back to Oliver’s room.

He laid once more one the clothes, fingers gripping orange trunks and holding them above his head. He sat up and looked at the trunks like they were a holy relic. He stepped off the bed, facing it, one knee on it. He wanted to laugh at what he was about to do. He put the trunks on his head, the smell of Oliver completely seeping into his pores. He was on his knees on Oliver’s bed, the older man’s swim trunks covering his mop of hair.

He could imagine them together in the bed, Elio and Oliver, Oliver and Elio. His cock grew hard in his shorts as he imagined Oliver’s hand running down his backslide, farther down to his calf’s, eventually stroking his feet. His nerves were on end as he imagined the feel of those strong hands on his body.

 

Elio slowly moved his hips back and forth, closing his eyes as he pictured Oliver fucking into him with precise motions. He sped up his thrusts as a slight moan left his mouth at the picture in his head. One of the hands braced on the bed moved to his shorts and pulled them down just under his cock, just in time for him to shoot his release over Oliver’s bed. He stopped holding himself up and fell into the covers, grimacing as he felt his cum start to stick from the covers to him.

Elio pulled the shorts off his head and stuffed them in his face, practically in his mouth as well. He curled up on the bed, gazing at the pillows that Oliver’s head had previously slept on. He moved to them, letting go of the trunks and hands going under the pillows to push them in his face. His hand felt under the pillow and his eyebrows crinkled on his forehead. He pulled his hand from the pillow and stared at the fabric clenched between his fingers.

It was his blue boxers. The smooth fabric was stretched and torn, with claws or teeth he didn’t know, and Elio could smell himself and Oliver as well. Oliver’s voice resounding through the house prompted Elio to shove them back under the pillow and move to his room, closing the door and breathing heavily against it as Oliver’s steps bounded up the stairs.

 

He held his breath as Oliver walked in his room. He heard the Alpha take a deep breath, probably smelling the devious act that Elio had just committed in his bed. The door slammed and Oliver’s pounding footsteps bounded down the stairs and out of the villa. Elio fell the the ground against the door, head in his hands and tears on the floor.

                                                            ~

  
“My mom’s been reading some 16th century French romances. She read some the other day to me.”

“Yes, your mother told me. About the knight who didn’t know wether to speak or die?”

“Yes.”

“Well, does he or doesn’t he?”

“Mother said it was better to speak. But shes always on her guard.”

“So does he speak?”

“No, he tries but fails. I think I would to.” 

  
                                                           ~

Elio and Oliver pedaled into town, Oliver had said he needed to pick up something and had told, not asked, Elio to come with him. There was no one on the path and it made them smile, it was much better with just the two of them. There was barely anyone in town as they stopped by a World War One monument. Oliver looked at the metal soldier hanging off the top.

“World War two?” Elio shakes his head and takes an inhale of his cigarette as he corrected Oliver.

“World War One, one of the most bloody battles of the war. 1,170 people died. Everyone around here knows the story of this monument.” He exhaled the smoke and looked at Oliver through his sunglasses. “Is there nothing you don’t know?” Oliver asked it with a scoff as he went down the opposite side of the monument, opposite of Elio.

“I know nothing Oliver.” Another inhale.

“You seem to know more than anyone around here.” Exhale

“If only you knew how little I know about the things that actually matter.” He wanted Oliver to know the things he knew, not the things he didn’t understand.

“What things that matter?” Another inhale. He may as well try and explain it in his own way.

“You know what things.” Exhale.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Inhale as he walked along the opposite side of the monument. He kept his head down, but could feel Oliver’s stare.

“Because I thought you should know.” Exhale.

It was a moment before Oliver’s questioning voice spoke again. “Because you thought I should know?”

“Because I wanted you to know.” He took slow steps past the monument. He breathed in his fading cigarette as he spoke the words again. “Because I wanted you to know.” He spoke them again. “Because I wanted you to know.” Because he wanted him to know. They had both rounded the monument and stared at each other.

_Because I wanted you to know_

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Elio just stared, not backing down. He knew Oliver knew what he meant and no words could be taken back. “Yes.” Oliver nodded and told him to wait and not move as he walked into one of the shops. It was a few moment before Oliver came back with a disgruntled look on his face. “They messed up my order. It’ll take hours to fix this.”

Oliver still hadn’t commented on what he said. “I feel like I shouldn’t have said anything”

“I’m gonna act like you didn’t.” Elio hated his answer but Oliver continued. “We can’t talk about these kinds of things.” What kinds of things? Things that made Elio fuck himself into the older man’s sheets? Elio nodded, though not in agreement, and got on his bike. “C’mon. Let me show you my favorite spot.” He didn’t look back to make sure Oliver was following, he knew he was.

Elio left his bike at the grass and walked down the small hill to the river, this time looking back to make sure Oliver was on his heels.

“This is my favorite spot. I’ve come here more times than I can count just to think. I’ve read all my favorite books here, reread some too. I’ve never shown anyone this place, I don’t like to share. I like to be alone here.”

“So you like to be alone?” Elio kicked a pebble in the water as he and Oliver stood ankle deep in the fresh springs. “No one likes being alone. But being here helps me deal with it.”

“Do you always have the answer to everything? Always so wise for someone your age.”

“I told you Oliver. I’m not wise, I know nothing. I know how to string words together, how to read books. I don’t know how to speak about the things that matter the most. What I know doesn’t matter.”

Oliver smiled as he spoke. “I like the way you say things. But must you always put yourself down?” Elio shrugged at his stinging observation. “Don’t know. So you won’t.” Another deep chuckle left the Alpha’s chest. “So you’re scared of what people think? What I think?” Elio just stared at the water.

“Well different from what you may think Elio, I would never do anything to hurt you.” Elio didn’t know how to respond, couldn’t do what he did best and deflect the words. He instead looked from the clear water to the tall man that brought forth every emotion in Elio’s body. He simply looked in his eyes, hoping the Alpha could see the emotions flashing through his own.

“You’re making things very difficult for me.”

“Why does it have to be difficult?” Oliver sighed heavily through his nostrils as Elio walked towards him in one big step. Elio playfully hit Oliver’s back and followed him. Oliver walked out of the water and sat in the grass, Elio trailing behind him. They sat in silence for a few moments, both wanting to enjoy the silence. Oliver broke the silence first.

“I’m not going to pretend that it hasn’t crossed my mind.”

“Well, I’d be the last to know.”

“Well it was so there! What did you even think was going on?” Elio refrained from chuckling at the big Alpha spilling his desire for Elio, though Elio shook his head as his answer. There was another moment of silence between them.

“Well whatever you’re thinking, you’ve got it wrong. I’m simply holding back. I think think that you should learn how to do it too.” Oliver huffed and crossed his arms. More silence sat between them, until Elio turned his body to Oliver. Oliver looked so out of place, uncomfortable. Elio made him uncomfortable.

“Oliver…” His hand reached for his shoulder, turning his body to his, faces facing one another. They both leaned in each other’s direction at first. Elio leaned in first, Oliver following at the last moment and meeting in the middle.

The kiss was more than Elio had imagined. It was the sun on his skin and the breeze through his window on a morning with no agenda. It was reading a particularly good chapter with his feet in the water, in complete silence and solitude. The kiss was love and friendship all in one. The kiss was what Elio craved. And it was over too fast. Elio reached for another, craved another but Oliver pulled back to far. He was tempted to climb in the Alpha’s lap, but resisted. “Better now?” Oliver asked it with a sincere smile, like he didn’t know how Elio felt about him. He tried for another kiss but failed.

“I think we should go.” No, no that was a bad idea.

“Not yet.”

“Elio, we can’t do this I know myself too well to take you away from this. We’ve been so good so far, we’ve behaved. We haven’t done anything we regret, and I want to keep it that way. I want to be good. Don’t you?” Liar.

“But you haven’t been good. If you were good, really didn’t want this, my boxers wouldn’t be under your pillow.” He gasped as he was pushed onto his back, Oliver’s large body holding him down. The look on the Alpha’s face was of anger, irritation, and desire. Elio was tempted to smirk back.

“You’ve been tempting me since I got here. Stop.” He moved off of Elio and resumed his position sitting on the grass. Elio sat up and looked at the heavily breathing man. They both sat with their knees apart. Elio reached over and splayed his hand on Oliver’s crotch. He loved that he could feel the slight hardness. He just let his hand rest there, refusing to move. “Am I offending you Oliver?” He said it more like a statement than a question. Oliver grasped Elio’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the sweet smooth skin. He let go of his hand, Elio wishing he hadn’t.

“Last night, I wanted to,” Oliver looked down sheepishly, “do unspeakable thing to you, in front of your friends- practically everyone. And if your friend hadn’t dragged you away,” His eyes hardened as he plucked at the grass, “ I probably would have. I still want to.”

“Why didn’t you, don’t you? No one will stop you, I won’t.” Oliver looked into Elio’s eyes as the grass drifted from his fingers.

“Because as you said, there are things you don’t understand, things you may never understand. And for that I have to resist every urge in my body that says to do things to you that you couldn’t possibly imagine.” Oliver looked away and up to the sky, looking for the sun in the deep blue abyss.

“What about what I want?”

“Sometimes Elio, what you want doesn’t matter.”

Oliver stood, offering his hand to Elio, smiling when he took it. They walked to their bikes and pedaled away, back to the villa. Elio kept replaying the events in his head over and over again. It was all out in the open now. Oliver knew, but he was also resisting, a push and pull on Oliver’s heart and mind. But where did they stand now? Would they act like it never happened? Elio sighed into the wind as he rode aside Oliver.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the next chapter as we speak and it will be slightly more angsty between Elio and Oliver, but pull through with me because good stuff is coming through soon!!! Any grammar mistakes are a result of my terrible proof-reading skills :3


	4. I Can’t Stand The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence was killing him. The need for Oliver was unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS 100 KUDOS IM SO HAPPY PEOPLE LIKE THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS AHH I M JUST LIKE SO HAPPY this chapter is a bit angsty bUT IF YOUVE SEEN THE MOVIE THEN YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT! Thank you to everyone who commented honestly they make me so happy and eager to write more!

  
The married couple at the table had been bickering for who knows how long, going from speaking about traveling to something about how asking Oliver his opinion would be pointless. Elio didn’t say much, knowing he wouldn’t be able to refrain himself from saying something snarky. He never did like this couple, he had met them when he was younger and they thought him odd for not settling down already. He had been fourteen. The wife and husband tended to be close minded, but Elio just smiled and kept his mouth shut.

He was on the other side of Oliver, and he was determined to not spend dinner pining after him. He did glance at him when he felt a long foot rub up against his own bare one, smiling to himself and nudging to curios foot away. He did look at Oliver’s face and was slightly pleased at the small smile the Alpha was giving him. Elio broke their gaze and looked at the table cloth design. It was various roses; pinks, blues and greens.

He looked up and smiled at Mafalda as she sat a bowl of ice cream in front of him. Picking up the spoon, Elio took a bit and put it in his mouth, smiling at the taste. He didn’t look at Oliver, instead looking back down at him ice cream, though frowning at the drop of red sitting on the cold dessert. His hand went to his nose and cursed at the red liquid streaming to his lips and his chin. He picked up his napkin and covered his nose, standing up and excusing himself from the table, any thoughts of footsie and Oliver gone.

Elio held the napkin to his nose as he rushed to the kitchen, asking Mafalda for ice, to which she responded that it was in the freezer. Yet as he went to the freezer there was a bag of pigs feet that just made him feel sick. He hurried to the second fridge and thankfully found the ice cubes, putting them in the napkin and moaning at the cool feel on his nose. Elio stumbled to the library and went to a small, almost hidden cubby, sliding down the wall and propping one leg up. It was a few moments of dull pain before he heard his name in a whisper.

“Elio? Elio where are you?” Oliver’s frame blocked out his view of the library as he came into view. Oliver’s eyebrows were scrunched up, he looked concerned.

“Is this my fault?” His voice was like a whisper to Elio, and it made the pain dull a bit. Elio wanted to laugh, so he let out a chuckle of despair.

“I’m a mess, aren’t I?” Oliver chuckled and slid down the wall near Elio, leg propping up higher than Elio’s. The only sound in the small cubby was Elio’s labored breathing, cloth catching more and more blood. Oliver lifted Elio’s leg onto his lap, massaging the warm skin. He pulled a toe until he heard a crack and a deep inhale from Elio. Another pull caused Elio to let out a moan, the sound caught between pleasure and pain.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Elio asked this as he removed the cloth from his face, looking to check if he was still bleeding.

“My Jewish grandmother. She did it all the time to us, said it would make us feel better.” Elio chuckled as he leaned his head black, allowing the blood to flow down to his mouth and chin, red trail flowing down his neck. Oliver pulled another toe and smiled when Elio let out a squeal when his big toe was pulled a little too harshly.

“You’re trying to kill me, you know that? Ouch!” Oliver smiled and lifted Elio’s foot to his mouth, kissing the sweet smooth skin. “I hope not.”

He set his foot down on his lap and looked at Elio, really just looked at him. Oliver’s eyes searched Elio’s face, taking in his large glassy eyes and dark curls, nose flaring as he spied the trail of blood that led to his heaving chest. Oliver gripped Elio’s foot and leaned forward, crowding the Omega against the wall. They were nose to nose, Oliver looking down on Elio.

“Please don’t move.”

Elio leaned his head back against the wall, baring his throat and closing his eyes and waiting. He arched at the cold tongue that laved up his throat. Oliver held back a growl at the taste of Elio’s blood. He couldn’t control himself and used his hand to hold Elio in place so he could lick all of it. He ran up his chest, to his chin, a straight line up his lips, placing a chaste kiss on his nose. Oliver pulled back and smiled at Elio’s blissed out face. He stood up, picking Elio up as well by the arm and leading him to the couch, laying him down.

“Rest. I’ll stick around.” Elio smiled and closed his eyes. Oliver left and went outside, hopping on his bike and speeding away, ignoring a questioning Marzia and Chiara.

 

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours bled to days. At first it was this, which Elio could handle. The day after Elio had had his nosebleed, things had changed. As he sat on the the counter in the kitchen, opposite Mafalda, he spoke of his knowing desire.

“Have you seen Oliver?” Mafalda shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to cutting up bits of apricot. Elio sighed and slid off the counter, bounding to the library and repeating the question to his mother. He received the same response as before. He sighs as he flops onto the couch, head in her lap. He didn’t look up as Mafalda came in and handed his mother an apricot smoothie, instead closing his eyes and searching his mind for something other than Oliver. He was unsuccessful.

“You like him don’t you? Oliver?” Elio looked up at his mother’s slight smile, blushing at her question.

“Everyone likes Oliver.” She rolled her eyes.

“He likes you to Elio- more than I think you know.” His eyes found hers as she spoke, mouth opening in wonder at her observation, though his eyebrows scrunched when he thought of the probability of Oliver wanting him more than Elio did. “Is that your own impression?”

The smile his mother gave him was genuine. “No, it was Oliver’s.” His eyebrows rose.

“When did he tell you that?”

“A while ago.” Oliver never came back that night, well, at least not to Elio’s knowledge. He might’ve snuck back in the dark hours of the night, not wanting to wake up anyone. He waited all night, staring out his window, hoping to hear the thundering footsteps or gentle breaths of the Alpha next door. He didn’t remember falling asleep, didn’t remember covering himself with his blanket, and didn’t want to remember the kiss he felt on his cheek. The next day was almost the same, Elio waiting around and Oliver being nowhere in sight. It was official. Oliver was avoiding him. And Elio couldn’t ignore the pang in his heart at the thought that he had been too forward, too open with Oliver. He wished he could take back the words he said to him, the emotions he had practically shoved into their kiss. He would give anything for Oliver to just look at him _like he did before_.

The next night Elio at at his desk, window open with no shirt on. He was wearing the shorts he had worn at the monument, feet clad in blue socks. He had been trying to clear his mind, tried to transcribe some music, but his mind kept drifting to the door to his left, the open door that led to Oliver’s room. It was late, later than yesterday, but he was determined to stay awake. His head hit the table at three in the morning, his head still turned to the open door. He vaguely remembered someone placing him in bed, a kiss being placed on his cheek, but he thought it just a cruel trick of his own doing.

He finally saw Oliver the next day, though it was just a passing glance. Elio had been sitting in the kitchen, picking at his peach when Oliver walked in, though he stopped and left. How much Elio wanted to get up and demand to be spoken to was too much to be measured. He saw him again while he sat as his desk, though Oliver wouldn’t even look at him.

It was tearing Elio apart. How badly he waned to throw himself at Oliver’s feet and beg for forgiveness, beg to take back his words of devotion and eternal love. How badly he wanted Oliver to just look at him.

It was breakfast the next day when Oliver finally came down and ate with them. He had sat down, picked up an egg and opened his mouth to talk of his winnings at a poker game. He didn’t even look at Elio. His face remained calm, lips never twitching, eyes never drifting. Elio wished he had the strength to smile when Oliver said he wasn’t going out again tonight. He finished his breakfast and bounded away from the villa, refusing to deal with the reality of Oliver.

He found himself at Marzia’s, and he smiled for the first time in a while he answered the door with a grin. They hadn’t spoken since the dance, since the night at the lake. He hadn’t felt the need to contact her, how rude of him to do that, and he now showed up out of the blue, a smile on his face.

Marzia was naïve, but most would say Elio is too. She came out of the doorway and shut the door, bounding for her bike so they could go together. They didn’t know where, but anywhere was better than being with Oliver. Elio ignored the sick in his gut at that thought, for it wasn’t true. He still wanted to be with Oliver, but he wouldn’t force him.

They biked for hours, stopping for pizza and biking some more, eventually ending up back at the lake. The sun had gone down, the glowing moon replacing the heat of the sun, the blue glow reflecting off their skin. They dismantled their bikes and looked to one another. Elio doesn’t know why he did it, he couldn’t explain the energy and testosterone running through his veins that made him plant his lips on Marzia’s. He gripped her hips wishing they were bigger, not so soft. He pushed his jean clad erection against her hips, wishing he could feel a man’s cock against his.

They found themselves naked, Elio fucking into Marzia. It only lasted minutes really, Elio wishing that he was with Oliver and not using his best friend for sexual release that was pent up from longing looks and chaste kisses with a certain Alpha. He didn’t mean to finish in her and laughed, apologizing through the chuckles, smiling when she joined in.

Elio loved Marzia, in a way he didn’t love Oliver. His love for her was familiar territory, one that would always be there. His love for Oliver was so different, it was questions with no answers and looks with no eyes. It made the breath leave Elio’s chest and he wished to pluck his lungs from the space above his hips and present them to Oliver to get back his breath. And as he helped clean up Marzia and bike back to the villa he thought maybe he took Oliver’s breath away too.

He sat at his desk, the lamp illuminating his brown notepad. He could picture himself sitting here before, thinking of Bach and being cruel. He gripped the pencil and tried to think of what to say.

_Please don’t avoid me. It kills me._

He held back tears and crossed out the words.

_Your silence is killing me._

Again.

_Way over the top._

Again.

_Can’t stand thinking you hate me._

He wants to curse at the words and rips out the paper, furiously pushing back his tears of despair.

_I’d sooner die than know you hate me_

He laughs an ugly sob at the words, thinking Oliver did hate him, but it hoping it wasn’t

_I can’t stand the silence. I need to speak with you._

He nodded through tears and snot and went to the closed door that led to Oliver’s room, bending down and sliding it under his door. He shut off the lamp and fell into bed, curling in on himself, hating himself even more.

 

* * *

 

Elio sat at the table, cracking his egg, looking up when Oliver came out on the terrace. He didn’t look at Elio as he sat down. His father asks him how his night was and he responds with a shrug. Breakfast goes by quick. Elio leaves, barely listening as Oliver and his father talk of cataloging. He makes his way to his room, bounding for his desk when he spots a piece of folded brown paper. He almost dreads opening it, praying it says something rather than nothing. He smiles at the words sprawled in pen.

_Grow up. Meet me at midnight._

Elio sits on his bed, knowing he would fall to his knees instead. He looks at his watch. _10:30._ He can do it, he can make it through the day.

It was before lunch time that he sat in the library with his father and Oliver, looking at the pictures on the projector. His father spoke to Oliver, “They’re beautiful aren’t they?”

Oliver smiled. “They’re amazing. But theses are far more… sensual.”

Elio’s father smiled as he explained the beauty of the historical sculptures. “Their muscles are firm, look at his stomach for example. Not a straight muscle in sight, they are all curved beyond measure Oliver. Ah it just, it just amazes me Oliver, its as if their daring you to desire them.” Oliver merely grins and pats his stomach.

The afternoon goes by fast, his mother reminding him of the couple coming for dinner later that night. He barely remembered them, the few things being that they were gay men who liked to dress nice, they had given him a floral purple shirt to wear and he despised it. And its almost as if his mother can read his mind, for she demands that he wear that very shirt at dinner tonight. He really didn’t want to, but if wearing the ugly shirt would get him closer to midnight, then he would wear it.

Throughout the day he would look at his wristwatch. He took a nap at 2:30, woke up at 3:45 to Marzia’s hovering face, going wide eyed as she kissed him. He looked around, hoping Oliver wasn’t near and kissed back, not knowing why he didn’t push her away. He squirmed as her hand went into his trunks, his mind and body fighting each other.

“You aren’t hard.”

“Not here.”

“Let’s go upstairs. The attic room.” He nods and stands, both of them going up to the small room, with only a mattress and a nightstand. He takes off his watch and sets it at the head of the bed, making sure to keep it in his sight as Marzia kissed him. He wised he could push her away… he really wished he could.

She left around 6, just in time for his parents friends to arrive. They were dressed in nice suits, ties and hat, full get-up. He shook their hands as they walked up to the villa, eyes searching for Oliver. He went upstairs to ask his father.

“Have you seen Oliver?”

“He went out. Now enough about him, change into the shirt. You’re mother would love it.”

“But I’ve already met them it’ll look like a put up job.”

“No buts. You’re too old not to accept people for who they are. When I say play, you play. Just do it for us and besides, you look good in it anyway.”

“I look like a scarecrow.”

“You look lovely now get you’re butt downstairs, you can see Oliver later.”

He huffed and put on the shirt, going downstairs and sliding into the terrace, giving his biggest smile as the couple ooh’s and ahh’s at his shirt. He smiles through dinner, wishing Oliver was there to play footsie with him. They finished around 10, his parents pestering him to play a song on the piano. And he does of course, moving his body with the notes, not even having to look at the music. He opens his eyes as he hears the door open, Oliver stepping into his vision and walking up the stairs, not even bothering to say anything. He finished his piece with a smile on his face.

“Sorry everyone I’m afraid I have to go to bed.” He gives farewell hugs and kisses and does his best to not frantically run upstairs. He lightly jogs to his room and checks his watch. _11:05_. Less than an hour. He changes out of his hideous shirt, throwing on a baggy shirt that fell off a shoulder. He kept his shorts on, he wasn’t exactly certain of what he and Oliver would be discussing. He needed to be prepared.

Midnight came all to slow yet was there so fast, though at first Elio was at a loss. It was five minutes later that he saw the older man’s silhouette on the balcony, smoking a cigarette.

“l’m glad you came, I could hear everything you were doing, was hoping that you hadn’t changed your mind.” Oliver took another inhale.

“Change my mind? Of course I was coming.” Elio stepped closer to him, hand resting next to Oliver’s on the ledge. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Only sometimes.” Oliver moved his hand over Elio’s, cigarette still held between his fingers.

“I’m nervous.”

“Me too.”

“Not as much as me.”

They walked to Oliver’s bedroom, closing the balcony door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe you know what come next


	5. And I’ll Call You By Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio never wanted it to end, wanted Oliver to stay with him, stay like this for just a little longer. And knowing that Oliver wanted the same things as him just made him so much happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS CALLING ME A TEASE HEHEHEEHE but the waiting is over here is the chapter that was actually my favorite to write like I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AS MUCH A ME!!!!! AND I GOT THIS OUT SO FAST CAUSE MY BEST FRIEND TURNED 20 AND THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE GIFT AMONGST THE OTHER THINGS SHES GETTING! Comments make me happy and the kudos number is amazing like it makes my heart soar that this many people like my fic ahhhh it’s just so nice! Please enjoy this chapter!

The door shut with a click.

Oliver sat on the bed, large feet firmly planted on the ground. Elio stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing what to do with his body. He tried to smile at Oliver, give the older man some type of reassurance, but he was sure it was closer to a grimace. Oliver looked down and patted the bed, “Come, Sit.”

Elio obliged, walking to the bed and sitting next to Oliver. They both looked around the room, not knowing what to say. They were close, knees touching yet feet apart. Elio had dreamed of this happening, and yet he couldn’t believe he was here, in the dark hours of the night in Oliver’s bed. Elio looked down as he felt Oliver’s feet move over his, enveloping it completely. Elio scooted his other foot over and played with Oliver’s larger one, smiling at the heat radiating from his toes.

Elio loved that Oliver was so much larger than him, so much more than him. Oliver was one of the statues on his father’s projector, Oliver was daring Elio to desire him. And that is all that he had done.

Elio had dared to desire the forbidden fruit and even as he sat next to Oliver, the sadness in his stomach did not dissipate, knowing the snake would bite him for daring to touch the fruit. But no, he wasn’t just desiring the fruit, he was craving it, worshiping it, refusing to give up in his conquest for the fruit. But was this the moment when the apple fell, or was this still him reaching as far as he could?

Oliver smiled at Elio, putting his arm around his shoulder and hugging him to his chest.

“Is this okay?” Elio nodded his head, then stopped and thought before nodding again. This was more than okay. Elio moved his hand to Oliver’s chest, running his hand under his shirt, trying to memorize every curve, every muscle.

“Can I kiss you?” It was a whisper from Oliver’s lips, but it sounded as if Oliver had screamed it at the top of his lungs, the desperation in his tone shaking Elio to the core. He nodded, closing his eyes as the arm around his shoulder brought him to Oliver. Their lips met and the fear in Elio’s stomach dissipated, loving how right it felt to be kissing Oliver. Last time, at his secret place, their kiss had been fireworks and old memories, but now; now it was cool spring water and a future together.

He smiled into the kiss as Oliver lifted him into his lap, large hands touching every possible piece of skin. Their kiss broke and Oliver sucked marks into his neck, tasting his skin and making Elio lean his head back in pleasure. But he put his hands on Oliver’s chest to stop him for a moment, moaning when he received a deep growl in return. He whispered into the Alpha’s ear, _“The door_.”

He yelped when Oliver stood to his full height, gripping his shoulders and legs squeezing the hard hips. Oliver walked to the door and gave it a push, the loud slam not at all his intention. Elio sputtered into his shoulder, mentally asking why the hell he did that, and Oliver’s response was pushing Elio into the closed door, going back to feasting on his sweet skin. Elio was defenseless, pushed against his old bedroom door with an Alpha eating him alive.

He tugged on his blonde hair to get his attention, _“The bed_.” Oliver nodded and moved back, plopping down as they had been before, Elio in his lap. He resumed running his hands down the Omega’s body, wanting to touch the skin underneath the large shirt, and his Alpha brain was telling him what to do. Elio laughed as Oliver said in a soft voice “ _off, off, off”_ before promptly ripping the shirt in two in between his bare hands.

Oliver groaned as he was granted view of Elio’s chest, eyes raking between his small perky nipples, to his adorable belly button and honing in on his collarbones. Elio was skinny, this was a fact, and his collar bones were one of his most prominent bones. And Oliver really wanted to give it a nibble. And he did, laving the skin and biting, less nibble, wishing to hear of Elio’s lust filled cry’s. Elio was in heaven, his body turning into a masterpiece of blue and purples, hoping they never go away. Their mouths met again and their tongues fought for dominance, Oliver ultimately winning.

“Is this what you want?” Oliver had pulled back, holding Elio’s face in his hands, refusing to let go now that he had him here. Elio nodded and tried to lean in for another kiss, wanting to feel his lip’s again, but Oliver leaned back giving Elio a smirk before moving them in a flurry of arms and legs. Oliver had thrown Elio on his back, hovering over him. The look in Oliver’s eyes was that of an animal, a man denied his forbidden fruit for much too long.

“Once we do this, there’s no going back. You’ll be mine. I need you to be sure that that is what you want.” As he spoke he ran his forehead along Elio’s bitten chest.

“You will be mine Elio. Your _body_ …” Oliver’s large hand moved to Elio’s neck in a faux choke hold,

“Your voice…” His other hand slid into Elio’s shorts and gripped his member harder than necessary.

“Your _cock_ …” He lifted himself off of Elio and sat on his haunches. “ _Everything_.”  
  
Elio felt tears slid down the side of his face, Oliver’s proclamation of ownership making him feel more loved than ever before. He wanted to be owned, he wanted to be worshipped, he wanted Oliver.

“ _I’m yours Oliver”_

Their lips met again, full of desperation and hunger that was soon to be sated. Oliver touched every part of Elio, sucking down his chest and pulling off his shorts, revealing even more creamy skin. Oliver felt offended that it wasn’t as marked as the rest of Elio, but he would fix that soon. Elio’s cock was hard and leaking, the tip a bright red with beads of precum waiting to be licked up. Oliver gripped Elio’s cock In his large hand and moved his head down so he was licking the underside of the aching cock. Elio mewled at the action, thrusting up his hips, hoping for more friction, friction that Oliver seemed reluctant to give. Oliver decided to show mercy and took his cock down in one gulp, loving the breathy yell he heard from above.

Elio was done with the foreplay, he wanted Oliver in him, he wanted to feel his cock in him. He tugged on the blonde hair until Oliver looked up, smirking at the blissed out look on his face. Oliver adjusted his body so he could pull off the shorts, leaving them both bare for each other. Oliver was as Elio expected; he was a bronze statue. His thighs were firm and hard, and his cock was something completely new to Elio. It was large, much larger than Elio’s, and was slightly paler then the rest of his body. Elio reached out and gripped it, loving that is was as hard as his chest muscles. There wasn’t soft muscle on him. He stroked up and down, loving the look on Oliver’s face, it was that of pure passion.

Oliver pried off Elio’s hand, bringing it to his lips to place a firm kiss. He opened Elio’s legs, eyeing the creamy milky thighs and the plump cock between them. He hefted Elio’s legs onto his broad shoulder and scooted Elio’s body back to his. Oliver spit in his hand and gripped his cock, not wanting to hurt Elio with what was to come.

Oliver looked Elio in the eyes as he placed his cock at his pucker, pushing forward just a bit. Elio squeezed his eyes shut and one arm reached forward to palm at Oliver’s chest, trying to not think about the pain. But he opened his eyes, he wanted to feel everything, the pain, the pleasure, everything. This was the closest they would ever be, Oliver inside of Elio. And Oliver would be his first, at least with men, and he would be his only one.

Oliver slowly pushed in, inch by inch, kissing away the tears that threatened to fall down Elio’s rose colored cheeks. He hated that Elio would be in pain, but hopefully the pain would be nothing compared to the pleasure. Elio held his breath as Oliver pushed in the rest of the way, his balls pressing against Elio’s ass. He held himself there, waiting for Elio to give him the okay to pound him into oblivion.

It only took a few moments for Elio to shakily smiled at Oliver and press himself deeper into his pelvis. Oliver gave him a shy one-sided smile before pulling back to the tip, and moving back in once more. Elio’s body was jolted forward; he was forced to turn his head and bite in the covers to hide his scream. Though Oliver quickly leaned down and used one hand to grip Elio’s face to have their lips meet.

“ _I want to hear you. Don’t you dare hide a sound_.” Oliver growled the words into Elio’s hair as he fucked with a furious passion.

“Bu-But-But my parents-s-s-“

“ _Gone. Just us.”_

Elio shakily nodded and let out a yell as Oliver gave a particularly hard thrust into him. Oliver had a pattern, he would grip Elio’s legs on his shoulders and fuck into Elio like a man on a mission, but would then stop, holding himself deeply inside and swirling his hips. This went on for who knows how long, the moonlight reflecting off their sweaty bodies, Oliver tearing Elio in two.

Elio could feel the base of the cock in him swelling, wondering if Oliver would pull out or stay in him, fill his insides with copious amounts of cum. He hoped for the latter, but assumed Oliver would do the former. But tonight was full of surprises as Oliver set a relentless pace, one hand coming down to jack off Elio’s hard cock. They came in tandem, Elio yelping as his release shot over his chest, and Oliver pushing in as deep as he could, knot locking him in Elio.

Oliver hunched over Elio, deep breaths leaving his wide and sweat covered chest. Elio laid on his back, breathing deeply, the cum and sweat on his chest drying at a rapid pace. Neither of them moved, not knowing what to do next.

Oliver moved first, leaning down and licking Elio’s chest clean of cum and sweat. He took extra care in his nipples, laving them to a red color. They perked up as the outside breeze blew into the room,, making them look all the more appetizing to Oliver. Oliver couldn’t move much, as his dick was attached to Elio, so he flopped into Elio’s body, loving the laugh that left the Omega’s mouth. They drifted off, the click of the bedroom door and retreating footsteps falling deaf to their ears.

* * *

  
It must have been around 4 when Elio awoke, he was in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Oliver was awake as well, he was merely staring out the window. Elio tried to sit up but was pushed back down, Oliver doing it instead, groaning as he pulled his cock free from the confines of Elio’s hole. A few stray drips of cum tried to follow the retreating cock but Elio clenched his muscles, wanting to keep every part of Oliver in him. He was still too weak to move his body, so Oliver lifted him so they were curled up, facing one another. Oliver lifted his hand and caressed Elio’s cheek. “You’re okay?”

Elio nodded and leaned into Oliver’s hand.

“ _Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”_

It took Elio a second to understand the words that left Oliver’s lips. At first he thought it was just a pretty phrase like the ones that he used to write on his parent’s birthday cards. But it was different. He would call Oliver Elio, it would make them even closer than what they had just done. He would be calling Oliver his own name, Oliver would be both of them in one. He smiled at Oliver.

“ _Elio, Elio, Elio…”_

“ _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver..”_

The meaning of the words made Elio hard again, wanting to be apart of the man who, in his own way, was saying this love they shared meant something more than meets the eye.

Oliver looked down and smirked at Elio’s hardness, maneuvering his own body so that he was lying flat one his back. His large hands lifted Elio onto his cock, still loving the look of ecstasy that the boy had. This time their fucking was messy, sloppy, so unlike the first. Elio very slowly rode Oliver’s cock, sluggishly lifting his body on and off the hard cock. Elio came first, cum shooting across Oliver’s chest, Oliver following with another knotting.

Without a though Elio rubbed his cum into Oliver’s chest, marking the man in his own way. They had marked each other. Oliver’s cum was coating the insides of his body, and now his own drying cum was covering Oliver’s chest. They had marked each other, more so Oliver then Elio. And as Elio drifted, that thought made him smile.

* * *

 

Elio woke up to the sun on his face, moving away to hide from the rays of brightness. He snuffled into the chest that was bracing his body, stopping immediately and looking up at Oliver, who seemed to awake and more coherent at the moment than Elio.

Elio sat up and moved out of Oliver’s arms, hating the sad look that appeared on his face. His eyebrows curved in, his smile was unsure, and his eyes- Oliver’s eyes were where all his emotions lied- were full of desperation and pleading, asking not in words but looks.

“I knew we should have talked first, we should have talked.” Oliver seemed to hate himself more as the words flowed from his oath.

“Maybe.”

“Did you hate it?” Elio hated that Oliver looked like he was going to cry. He wanted to hit himself for bringing forth that face. He scooted forward and cupped Oliver’s face. “No Oliver, I didn’t hate a single part of it.” He smiles back at Oliver, wanting him to look as he did last night. But Oliver holds his look of despair.

“You can go back to sleep you know, or go back to your room. Whatever you want.” Elio doesn’t mean to show it, but the deeply hurt look on his face startles Oliver, who immediately reaches and pulls Elio to his chest. He didn’t let any tears fall, but he wished he had.

“Let’s go to the lake.” Oliver nods and lets Elio get up, though becomes alert when he sees a stream of cum trail down his leg.

“Shit, Shit. Uh, give me a sec.” Elio tries to walk to the bathroom to probably sit on the toilet and let the liters of cum trail out of his body, but is stopped by Oliver, the Alpha having moved to stand next to Elio, naked as well. He looked like he had last night, pupils blown and nose flared.

“Bend over.” Elio bent over the bed, ass in the air, facing the window. He waited for a moment, holding in his yelp when he felt a tongue in his hole, clenching from the shock, though two long thick fingers opened him up, cum dripping into the waiting mouth. His feet arched off the floor and his fingers gripped the sheets. It must have lasted a few minutes before Oliver pulled away, planting one last kiss on Elio’s hole. He loudly slapped one of the cheeks in front of him as he stood.

“Let’s go to the lake.” Oliver and Elio laughed as they both tried to dress, finding it hard to keep their hands off each other.

They biked together, closer than normal, and sprinted to the water, taking their shirts off but leaving their shorts on. They splashed each other, childlike smiles covering their faces as they played in the water. Insecurities of last night didn’t matter in the lake, only Oliver and Elio mattered. After one particularly loud splash from Elio, Oliver laughed but still had one question.

“Are you going to hold last night against me?”

“Never.”

They biked back to the villa, both waving to Elio’s parents, as if nothing had changed in the past 24 hours. They walked to their respective rooms, though walking to the connecting door to smile at each other. Though Elio raised an eyebrow at Oliver’s sinister look.

“Come here.” Elio obliged and walked to the door, face meeting Oliver’s chest.

“Take your trunks off.” Elio smiled as he stepped out of them, clutching the door frame as Oliver got on his knees, sucking him like he did last night. Elio whined in his throat when Oliver pulled back, releasing his cock with a pop.

“Hm, This is promising. You’re hard again. Good.” Oliver stands and closes the door in Elio’s face, smirking at the high pitched scream of ‘Asshole!’.

* * *

 

“I’m going to town later today. I have to collect my typed up pages. I’ll show them to you later Pro.”

“Later.” His father laughs at the repetition of Oliver’s most used word.

“Before you go we’ll definitely go over the revisions.” Elio stopped eating his apricot at his fathers sentence. He had completely forgotten. Oliver’s time here was almost up, he would be going back to the states soon. He would be leaving soon. He would be gone.

“Ha… Later!” Oliver laughs along with Elio’s mother and father. Elio tried to smile, but the sadness through his eyes is brighter than any smile.

Elio hopped onto his bike, cringing at the sore feeling on his ass, but still smiling at the slight pain. It was a reminder of the best night of his life. He pedaled to town, thinking of Oliver, wishing he had had the strength to stay away from him. But he didn’t.

He arrived in town fairly fast, putting his bike against a wall and spotting Oliver, his blue crisp shirt and pale short shorts standing out. He looked stunning with his sunglasses resting on his hair. Elio walked up to him and smiled at the look in Oliver’s eyes.

“Something wrong?” Elio shook his head and gripped the red striped fabric of his shirt in his hands.

“I just had to see you.”

Oliver nodded and smiled, hopefully thinking the same thing. Elio smiled as Oliver didn’t speak.

“Hope you’re not getting sick of me.” Elio looked away at a poster on a stand a few feet away from him, feeling embarrassed that he biked just to bother Oliver.

“I hope I’m not bothering you or anything, I can just go if you want.” Oliver scoffed and looked at Elio, walking forward and gripping his shoulder, rubbing the uncovered part of his shoulder. Oliver finally spoke.

“Do you have any idea how glad I am that we slept together? I have a feeling you don’t.” Oliver scoffed once more. “It’s just like you to not know- what was it you said, oh yes- the things that matter. I don’t want you to regret any of it. I can’t stand the thought of having hurt you in any way. I don’t want you to have to pay a price for something I’ve done.”

“I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Oliver shook his head and tugged Elio to walk with him. “Now you know that’s not what I meant. I’m sure there’s some way I’ll pay for this. I just…. you’re young Elio, you still have so many things to do, to explore. I’m much older, what we did means something I haven’t figured out. And honestly, it scares me that I don’t know what this means.”

“Are you mad I came?”

Oliver pushed Elio against a wooden wall and looked into his eyes. He looked around at all the people and pulled away from him.

“I’d kiss you if I could.”

Elio’s whispers the words into Oliver’s ear, “Fuck me Oliver.”

Oliver chuckles back.

“ _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver…”_

 

* * *

 

 

Mafalda only picked the juiciest peaches of the trees, knowing which ones would burst with flavor and which would leave a sour taste. She walked back to the kitchen with a large basket full, turning a blind eye to Elio, side eyeing him as he picks up two peaches and makes his way upstairs.

Elio, blanket over his shoulder, peaches in one hand and book in the other, makes his way to the attic room. He lays the blanket down, not wanting to rest of the same surface he and Marzia had fucked on. He lays of his side, biting into his first peach and nearly moaning at the sweet nectar. He devours it in minutes, throwing the pit across the room. He tries to read his book, by instead flops back on his back. His mind was on a million other things, Oliver being the primary one. He closes his eyes as he thinks back to their night together, feeling himself getting hard in his shorts.

He reaches for his other peach and takes a bite, the juices falling down his chin, a few spraying on his chest. He holds the peach above his face and gazes as it, runs the pad of his thumb across the fuzzy yet smooth skin. He turns the peach, thumb rubbing along the top, finger slipping into the hole from which it was picked.

His arousal filled brain compares it to Marzia’s vagina, though then morphing into Oliver’s hole. His thumb dug into the peach, more juice sliding down his harm and hitting his chest. He used more fingers to dig out to seeds, two small instead of one big. He throws them across the room, looking to the doorway once more.

He lowered his shorts, releasing his hard cock to the cool attic air. Elio moved the peach down, slipping his cock head into the juicy fruit. He arched his hips into it, wishing it was Oliver’s mouth instead. He fucked into it, grunting when he felt his release coming. He curled his toes as the cool peach juices slid down his cock and stuck to his pelvic bone and any surrounding hair.

He moaned and grunted his release, shooting his cum into the waiting peach. His chest heaved as he took the peach off his cock, moving it to the table beside the mattress. His hands fell beside his body and he closed his eyes, cock out and peach juices everywhere.  
  
Elio wakes up to footsteps coming up the attic stairs. He sluggishly tries to cover himself, and tries harder when he sees Oliver walk in.

“I was looking everywhere for you- what were you doing up here?” Oliver stirs next to him on the mattress, leaning over and kissing his shoulder, moving down to his towel covered groin. Oliver moves it and smiles at the bare sight of Elio’s cock. He leans down and takes him to the back of his throat in one gulp, eyebrows creating together after a moment before letting go and sitting up.

“What have you done?”

Elio uses one had to cover his face and looks to the peach. Oliver reaches over and grabs it, bringing it closer for inspection. “Is this what I think it is?” Elio doesn’t answer, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

“Really? Already moved to the plant kingdom? You tired of the animal kingdom, you know that’s me right?” Oliver chuckles but stops at the sad look on Elio’s face.

“I’m sick aren’t I?”

“I wish everyone were as sick as you.”

Elio looked at Oliver, eyes bugging out when he saw the older man dip his finger into the peach, before bringing his cum covered appendage back to his mouth. Elio scrambled to stop him, but Oliver held him back.

“Please stop.”

“No.”

Oliver tries to bring the peach to his mouth, but Elio’s long limbs try and reach first. Oliver doesn’t mean to but he lets out a small growl, Elio stopping and staring. Oliver smiles and bites in the peach, sweet fruit and cum sliding down his throat. Elio watches as Oliver eats the whole thing, tears of happiness and yearning falling down his cheeks. But Oliver kisses his tears away.

“It wasn’t too bad, the peach juice really helped. Should’ve given you a taste.”

“I hate you.”

“You wish you did.” Oliver lets out a playful growl and snakes an arm around Elio’s chest, bringing him closer. They kiss, Oliver’s hands runnning from Elio’s face, to his neck, down to his back. Elio never wanted this to end. He wished he could live in this moment forever, completely one with Oliver. He would give his life to just have this moment be a little bit longer.

He loved Oliver. And they kissed the night away, thoughts of Oliver departing drifting out the window and tangling in the peach branches.

_Elio, Elio, Elio..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually almost over everyone, in two chapters ill be basically done with the timeline of the movie. But maybe, just maybe, i’ll do an extra chapter that is something purely of my own design. Comment if you like the sound of that!


	6. Mystery Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they had, everything they shared, it was the mystery of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i get lazy during the holidays. But Merry Christmas and Happy Holiays to everyone!!! And maybe i can complete this story before the new year! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

  
“What are you thinking about?” Elio smiled as he sat in front of Oliver on the tree branch, Oliver’s back against the trunk, the branch snug between their thighs.

“Things. Going back to the states, the courses that will be waiting for me to teach in the fall, my book. You.”

“Just me? No one else?”

“No one else.” Elio smiled at the silence that permeated the air, the only sounds being the swaying tree branches and nighttime cicadas. Oliver had brought Elio there around 11, there being inside the tree orchard on a sturdy branch. Oliver had hoisted Elio up as if he weighed nothing, smiling as he lifted the boys petite hips and placed him on the bark. Oliver lifted himself up like a strongman, legs swinging over as he deposited himself in front of Elio, choosing to lean back against the tree as he gazed at the younger man.

Elio let his hand trail up Oliver’s thigh to his leg, the fine golden hairs ticking his fingers. He slid past the obscenely short shorts and up to the shirt, hand resting on the open patch of skin. He looked at Oliver as his hands rubbed back and forth, picking at the Star of David on his chest.

“You’ll be back at Columbia soon…. I don’t know what i’ll do when you’re gone. At least you’ll be somewhere else, living a different life than what we’ve had. You’ll be away from all these faded memories and wasted days.”

“Wasted? What do you think we wasted?” Elio chuckled and tugged the necklace.

“Well you never really gave me a sign.”

Oliver scoffed and laughed, arm reaching up and drawing Elio’s heads to rest on his chest. “ I did, you just didn’t see it obviously. When we were playing volleyball, and you were strutting around in those ridiculous mosaic shorts, I touched you….” His other arm ran up Elio’s neck, “…just to show you I liked you. But the way you reacted made me feel like I molested you. So I decided to keep my distance, thinking the idea of us together mortified you. But then you proved me wrong Elio.” Elio raised his head and looked into Oliver’s eyes, loving the passion in his eyes.

“ _I nearly died when I smelt your cum on my sheets._ ” Oliver mouthed at Elio’s neck, laughing at the indignant squeak that left the younger boys lips at his words. They were a mess of limbs and mirth, the bubble of their love contained in the orchard.

They must’ve spent hours up in the tree, quiet whispers and stolen kisses. Oliver lifted Elio off the branch and held him in his arms as he made his way back to his room, loving the sound Elio made when he tossed him on the conjoined beds. Elio felt himself harden as he watched the long legged alpha crawl to him. Oliver pulled off Elio’s shirt, then his own, mouthing his way down the skinny chest.

* * *

  
It almost didn’t feel real to Elio.

He awoke alone, though the smell of Oliver still lingered in the air around the two beds that had been pushed together. He stretched his arm out and felt the dent, slightly cold, that Oliver had previously occupied. His fingers brushed the pillow his head had been on, wishing his golden locks were still there. Elio sat up and looked to the open window, smiling at the peach trees he hadn’t waved at for some time. His eyes drifted around the room, stepping on the shirt that was laid out at the foot of the bed, a note attached. He sat up, the covers pooling around his hips and snagged the shirt.

It was the one Oliver had worn on his first day here, it was blue and long, the material was soft under his fingers. He looked at the note and brought the shirt to his nose, wishing it still smelled of Oliver.

_To Elio  
From Oliver_

_For When I’m Gone_

Elio hated that Oliver’s note was true, Elio would need something, a piece of him, from when Oliver left, because that was where their story ended, when Oliver left. He hugged the shirt to his chest, creases forming under his clenched knuckles, tears leaving his closed eyes. He didn’t want Oliver to leave, he didn’t want just a piece of him he wanted all of him. He jolted as his mother yelled his name, stating that his breakfast was getting cold. He wiped his tears and stood, deciding to put on the billowy shirt and a pair of shorts.

He walked to breakfast, sitting next to Oliver, not noticing the look his parents threw at each other. Elio smiled at Oliver, cheeks flushing as bright as a peach. He reaches and plucks two eggs, placing one in front of himself and the other in front of Oliver. He cracks the older man’s egg with precision, smiling at the pristine reveal of the runny yolk. He moves to his egg and cracks it as well, feasting on the his slightly more cooked yolk, smiling around his spoon when he feels a much larger foot envelop his.

He put his other foot on Oliver’s, rubbing his heel against the larger man’s toes. He snuck a look at Oliver and quickly looked away when he caught Oliver staring. They ate breakfast in silence, their toes still entangled. Elio and Oliver ate, finished, and retreated to the pools.

Anella looked at their retreating forms, turning back to look at the smiling face of her husband. “Oliver told me that he has to go to Bergamo for a couple of days to do some research at the university before he returns home. He would fly home directly from Linate.”

Professor Perlman smiled at his wife, “ Oh really… maybe Elio could go with him. It would be nice for them to spend his last days together, the solitude would do them good.” He smiled at the raised eyebrow on her face, taking another sip of his apricot juice.

* * *

  
Elio walked along the side of the villa, towel thrown over his shoulders. He had his sunglasses on, shorts hung low on his hips, chest bared to the sun. He had a smile on his face, the eagerness to get back to Oliver rushing his steps, though they faltered when Marzia biked up near a bush. He stopped all together, the smile falling off his face as he saw the smile on hers.

She was wearing a sunny yellow one piece, the top and bottom meeting in her middle with a bright reed belt around her waist. Her hair was flowing onto her shoulders, a headband placed just behind her ears. She looked happy.

“I missed you, it’s been three days.” Her French was filled with adoration and love, which made Elio’s heart fall to his feet.

“I… I had to work. I was just busy, I’m sorry.” His Italian was quiet, he scratched the back of his neck to avoid eye contact.

“You disappeared.” Her French was in a questioning tone, a statement not a question.

There was a beat of silence before either of them spoke again. Marzia looked at him with such sadness, he wanted to hide his face.

“ _Am I not your girl_?” The hurt in her voice cracked his heart. He didn’t answer, they both knew what it was. Marzia shook her head and hopped on her bike, tears falling from her eyes, not even trying to hide them. Elio watched her go and didn’t try and stop her knowing that nothing could sooth his friends broken heart. He wanted to punch himself till he bled, he never wanted to hurt her.

He walked to the pool, sitting next Oliver, feet dipping into the water. Oliver rose an eyebrow at the sad look on Elio’s face, a silent question of what happened.

“I hurt her feelings. Love hurts.” Oliver nodded, his mouth in a straight line. He wound his arm around Elio’s slim shoulders, pulling him close.

* * *

  
Elio stood next to Oliver, smiles on both of their faces. The bus had arrived, there was an abundance of passengers, most foreigners just like Oliver. His mother and father hugged both of them, a parting kiss on the cheek to Oliver with a promise of future care packages and many phone calls, and a firm kiss to Elio, his mother giving him a look he couldn’t quit decipher. He smiled at them through the bus window, Oliver waving to a sobbing Chiara. Once they were far enough that his mother and father were mere specks, Oliver and Elio retreated to their seats. Oliver looked out the window at the passing streets and trees, turning his attention to Elio.

They smiled at each other, not kissing on the crowded bus, merely looking into each other’s eyes. Oliver’s smile was as wide as anything, his teeth brighter than they had ever looked before. Elio’s smile was small but full of white teeth and chapped lips.

They held each other’s eyes the whole bus ride, the cements roads turning into grassy hills. The bus winded up the hills, though neither noticed. They were solely in their own world.

* * *

 

The mountain was beautiful.

The grass was the greenest they had ever seen, the flowers growing with such life, it made them feel closer to the earth that they frolicked upon, the misty clouds hiding the suns rays. The breeze that ran through their hair was chilling yet soothing, Elio was glad he convinced them to wear hoodies on their trek.

They bounded through the grass, Elio leading the way. The springs at the top were louder than anything, but Elio couldn’t wait to drink the cool water. He wanted to tug Oliver into the cool spring and kiss him as they grew cold. The happiness running through his veins was intoxicating.

“ELIO!”

“OLIVER!”

“ELIO!”

They yelled their names through the air, not a care in the world.

* * *

  
They were drunk. Very, very drunk.

It must have been after midnight, they had started drinking around 10 and now they were stumbling in the dark lonely alleyways, holding each other’s arms and singing a random tune. Elio had drunk more than Oliver, or it was just that Elio was smaller and got drunk faster.

They twirled around one another, smiles on their faces. Oliver pushed Elio against a wall and kissed him, harder than he ever had back at the Villa. His hands gripped Elio’s cheeks, holding his slender face in place. Their lips fought for dominance, a growl leaving Oliver’s chest as Elio fought to win the tongue battle. But Elio relented, smiling into the kiss and allowing Oliver to move down to his neck, the older man deciding to leave a rather dark hickey.

Oliver pulled away with a dopey smile on his face and dragged Elio down the steps, pressing himself against a wall, trying to be sneaky is what Elio assumed. They slid along the wall and smiled at each other.

Oliver pulled away and put his ear to the air, his face akin to that of a bloodhound listening for their prey.

“Wait wait…Shhhh…. Do you hear that? Listen.” Oliver looked his right, turning back to Elio and smiling.

“Listen to what?” Elio didn’t hear anything, his hearing not as good as Oliver’s.

“No, No Listen! This song!” Oliver grabbed Elio’s wrist and pulled his along, slowly starting to hear the song Oliver was speaking of. They rounded a corner and spotted a red car, two standing next to the door and one dancing to the beat of Love My Way. Oliver let go of Elio and went to dance with the strange girl, pulling his terrible dance moves as had the night at the dance club. He had looked so carefree, hands waving in the air and eyes closed, looking as he had when he danced with Chiara. That had been so long ago.

Elio stumbled to a the ground, sitting on the pavement. His stomach curled from the excess of alcohol but that wasn’t what made him hurt. The memories of the past six weeks made his stomach churn with hurt, thoughts of longing glances and wasted time making his head ache. This was their last day together. Tomorrow they would be at the train station, Oliver getting on and leaving Elio, leaving Elio to go back to the Villa, back to sending his days reading his books and sitting by himself.

He didn’t want that, not anymore. He wanted to spend his days in bed with Oliver, sitting next to Oliver during dinner, sharing ice cream with Oliver, he wanted to do it all with Oliver.

He vomited into the street, tears streaming down his face. He vaguely heard the man by the car door say something about him but he wasn’t listening.

He felt Oliver lift him, arms under his knees and behind his back. A few minutes later he squirmed, wanting to be put down, which Oliver obliged. Elio put his arms around Oliver’s shoulders.

“ _Kiss me._ ” Oliver looked around before leaning in, kissing the vomit smelling lips, refusing to pull away.

That night they laid in the small bed, the dull brightness of the moon reflecting off their sweaty skin. They had made love one last time. It would be the last time, this they both knew. This was their last night together.

They didn’t speak any words, not knowing what to say. Elio couldn’t, no- wouldn’t, allow himself to spill every deep desire that he had for Oliver to stay here, with him, in the dinghy hotel room. He didn’t want to sleep, for the he would loose hours with him, time he could spend staring at his golden skin, his radiant smile. He never wanted to look away from Oliver. But he had to, because life went on, and he needed to let Oliver go.

* * *

  
“Do you have your passport?”

Oliver nodded, looking at the barely full train station. Elio nodded as well, looking at the people too. He was wearing the shirt Oliver had left for him, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

They had barely looked at each other the whole morning. They had merely gotten dressed and walked to the station. Elio still didn’t want to believe that it was here, the time for Oliver to leave. Would he kiss him goodbye, or perhaps say Later? But there would be no later, just gone.

The train pulled up, passengers making their way off, a few making their way on.

They looked at each other. Oliver enveloped Elio in a hug, pressing his head into his neck, smelling him one last time. Elio hugged him back, wanting to memorize every aspect of Oliver. He felt one of the older man’s hands slip into his back pocket for a brief second, retreating just as fast as it was there.

They hugged harder for a second, Oliver deciding not to give a shit and pressing a kiss to Elio’s forehead. They parted, Oliver smiling as he picked up his bag. He walked to the train and stepped into his seat, looking back to Elio and smiling. The conductor made his way down and closed the door. Elio stared at Oliver, and Oliver looked away.

The train pulled away and Oliver didn’t look back.

Elio stared the whole time until the train was out of sight, refusing to look away. He blindly walked back to the station building, leaning against the wall and taking deep breaths.

_Oliver was gone._

_Oliver wasn’t coming back._

_Oliver was…_

_Gone._

He stumbled to the phone booth and dialed his home number, keeping his voice as steady as he could when Mafalda answered. He asked her to put his mother on.

“ _Mom, I’m in Clusone…. He left. I’m at the station…. Can you come pick me up?”_ His Italian was broken by the time he finished talking. He felt broken.

His mother arrived with a smile on her face, cigarette hanging from her plum colored lips. He got into the car, not hugging her or speaking. She followed, starting the car and driving home. He tried, he really did, to not cry. He tried to keep himself together.

He put his elbow on the window and rested his head against his hand. His eyes watered and his lip wobbled. He sniffled and tried to not full out sob in the car, knowing his mom wouldn’t be able to help.

Elio rubbed his hand against his eyes and his mother reached over and rubbed his head, fingering his hair. It was all she could do.

She stopped in town to pick up something, telling Elio she would be quick. His tears had stopped, but his heart was still in pain. He spotted Marzia a few feet away, but decided against saying anything. He had broken her heart, he didn’t deserve her, but she saw him first, a quick wave to her friends before jogging over to Elio. He stepped out of the car and tried to play off his bloodshot eyes, but she had always been smarter than Elio.

“I really enjoyed the book you gave me. The poems were…. Beautiful.” He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry you feel so bad. I’m not mad at you. I love you too much to be angry at you.” Her French had always sounded like music to his ears. She held out her hand to him.

“Friends?”

He took her hand.

“Friends.”

They shook hands, shy smiles on their faces.

“I’m sorry about Oliver.” Her French made his name sound like _Ullivar_.

“I know you cared for him.” His smile became tight and he looked to the approaching form of his mother. He waved to Marzia, stepping back into the car, wanting to be alone.

He walked into the villa, going straight upstairs, going to Olivers- his room. He opened the door and looked around. Everything was back to normal, as if Oliver was never there. He stepped out of the room, not wanting to look at anything that made him think of Oliver, even if nothing in the room did such that. Elio walked downstairs and sat in the library. At first he was alone, simply sitting. He hated the silence.

His father walked in shortly after, sitting down a seat away from Elio.

“So, did Oliver enjoy the trip?”

“I think he did -hope he did.”

His father nodded.

“You two had a nice friendship.” “Yes”

His father nodded again.

“You’re too smart to not know how rare, how special, what you two had was.”

Elio sighed. “Oliver was Oliver. He was intelligent-“

“Intelligent? He was more than that. What you two had, what you two shared, had everything and nothing to do with intelligence. He was good, and how lucky you were to have found each other, because you are good too.”

“I think he was better than me.”

“I’m sure he’d say the same about you.”

His father lit a cigarette, took a few drags and patted it in the ashtray. His father turned to look at him.

“When you least expect it, Nature has a cunning way of finding our weakest spots. I just want you to always remember: I am here. And right now, you may not want to feel anything, and perhaps I’m not the best person to be speaking to about these things, but you did feel something.”

Elio looks to his father before his eyes drop to the floor.

“Look- Elio- you had a beautiful friendship. And I envy you, I really do. And most parents in my position would want the feelings you have to go away, to hope you land on your feet. But I am not them. In your heart, if there is pain, nurse it. If there is a flame, don’t snuff it out. Don’t be brutal with it. We rip out so much of ourselves to be cured of things faster that we go bankrupt by the age of thirty and just have less and less to offer with each new person we meet. But to make yourself feel nothing as a way to not feel anything- what a waste!”

Elio didn’t know what to say.

“Let me say one more thing. It may clear the air a bit. I may have come close, but I never had what you two had. There was always something that held he back or stood in my way. And how you live your life is your business, but remember, our hearts and bodies are only given once. And before you realize it, your heart will be worn and broken, and your body will be undesirable. Right now, in your heart, there is sorrow and pain. Don’t kill it and with it the joy you felt. Let the pain fester and spread, don’t close off yourself. The only way for the hurt you feel to pass, is to feel. Cry, be angry, but remember every moment you two shared that made you smile and laugh. Remember those moments to get through the bad.”

Elio’s eyes watered at his fathers words.

“Promise me you’ll do this Elio. And we may never speak about this again, and I hope you don’t hold what has been said against me. I would have been a terrible father if in the future you feel that the doors between us had been closed. I never want you to feel like I wasn’t there.”

Elio nods. “ Does mother know”?

His father passes before shrugging his shoulders.

“I did not know at first. I had my suspicions but Mafalda told me she saw you and Oliver, together, I don’t think she told your mother. But no, I don’t think she knows.”

Elio nodded and stood, kissing his father goodnight on the cheek and making his way to his room, Oliver’s room, and pushing the beds together. He lied in the middle, imagining Oliver was next to him.

He kept his shirt, Oliver’s shirt, on and tried to peel his shorts off. He unbuttoned them and stuck his hands in his back pocket to shove them down. His eyebrows furrowed when he felt a crumbled piece of paper in his pocket. He pulled it out and brought it to his face, hands shaking as he read the messy sprawl of words.

_wait for me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this chapter, the end is nearrrr!
> 
> Final chapter up tonight 1/09/18


	7. Visions Of Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND SUBSCRIBED AND COMMENTED AND KUDOS IT REALLY JUST WARMED MY HEART!!! I love writing this pairing so this is not the last time you’ll see me writing a Elio and Oliver fic. I hope you loved this story as much as I did and enjoy this final chapter!

The snow fluttered through the air. It was pure white, the edges of the crystal snowflakes were pristine and precise. The air blew harsh winds and the cold breeze was unforgiving. The desolate temperatures brought frozen paths and dying trees, lakes that used to be filled with spring waters, now covered in a sheen layer of ice that was more deceiving than it appeared.

Elio still thought about summer, not saying _that_ specific summer, but summer nonetheless. He thought of the peach trees swaying in the breeze, waving to him from his bedroom window, a temptation to reach out and touch. The warm grass under his toes, pricking his back as he absorbed the suns bright rays. The lake, the spring water filled lake, the cool stream of water flowing through his toes and ankles, leading him to places he had never gone.

He tried not to think about it, _he really did_ , tried not to think about them standing so far apart yet so close in that god forsaken river, speaking about the things that matter and how Elio knew at that moment that he craved Oliver like he craved air.

In dreams he saw them at the train station, hugging for the last time - _did it have to be the last time-_ and Oliver not looking back on the train. They say you never remember pain, that its always a foreign feeling, but Elio remembered that pain. He remembered the pain of watching Oliver leave and the heart crushing pain of going back to his room and seeing everything back to normal. Pain was not a foreign feeling to Elio.

But that note, _the note_ , the note with those three little words that spoke so much. That note had given him hope.

But hope died, just like the summer breeze.

* * *

  
Elio closed the door behind him, shutting out the winter chill. He pulled off his hat, putting it on the rack and walking further into his home.

He had been out, meeting another Alpha, he had convinced his parents that this would be good for him, he refused to be a hermit omega that lived their life sheltered behind their parents, and who cares if he ended up never meeting someone good, give him props for trying.

The Alpha had been named Alberto, he had been tall, blonde, wide chest and a knack for correcting everything Elio knew. He had been much to narcissistic for Elio’s taste, as well as too fucking _arrogant_. He couldn’t stand the arrogance of Italian Alphas, or maybe he wanted too much.

He shook his head, throwing those thoughts from his frontal lobe, refusing to ruin Hanukkah with thoughts of _him_.

He walked into thew library, throwing himself onto a armchair, Talking Heads playing through his cassette player. He chewed on the cord and pulled off one side of his headpiece, listening as his parents tried to chose a new candidate for his fathers exchange program.

The ringing of the phone caused his to stand, a yell of ‘I’ll get it!’ resounding through the air. He walked to the phone, saying hello in Italian, assuming it was probably a neighbor who needed help with shoveling out their walkway.

“Elio, is that you?” His hand clenched around the phone and he sat on the chair, a smile more like a grimace crossing his face.

“I’m here, I’m here. How are you?”

“Fine. How are your parents?” Of course he was fine.

“They’re good, real good.”

There was a beat of silence between them, neither knowing what to say.

“I miss you. Very, very much. I don’t think you have any idea how much I miss you. Everyday, Every hour, I miss you.” Elio listened to the worlds that Oliver spoke, not speaking for he knew his voice would betray him and he would crumble.

  
“Well I’m calling for a reason.” Elio found he waited a beat before responding.

“What, let me guess, you’re getting married or something?” He laughed at the idea of Oliver marrying some little American omega. But that idea became less laughable as Oliver remained silent.

“My parents found a girl for me, her name is Jane. She’s nothing like you. As of right now were planning a summer wedding.”

“Oliver! Oliver! When are you coming to visit? We miss you!”

Elio wasn’t listening to what his parents were saying to Oliver, mind reeling between Oliver getting married and the note he took with him everywhere. Oliver’s assurance that she was nothing like him only made him question if that was good or bad. He heard his parents say that he would let them talk.

“Elio you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s wonderful news, I’m happy for you.” His voice sounded empty and hollow, void of any real emotion. A beat of silence passed between them. He didn’t know what to say, what did Oliver want to hear? That he was happy that Oliver was going to move on and mate with someone else, someone that wasn’t him. He almost wished Oliver hadn’t called, he wished he could’ve lived his life never knowing about Oliver.

“You were always a terrible liar.” Oliver laughed the words but Elio found no humor.

“Well I am happy for you, I’d be happy no matter what you did Oliver.”

“I wish you weren’t. I wish you’d scream at me and call me an idiot for doing something as stupid as trying to mate someone that isn’t you. But then again I know you Elio, the things that matter are you the one’s you are always so unaware of.” Elio felt his eyes water and lower lip quiver.

“Where do we go from here Oliver?”

He listened to Oliver breath through the phone, the tears not breaking from his eyes. His mind went back to that night, their first night together in the two beds pushed together. He tried to remember the summer breeze and the swaying peach trees, apricot juice dripping past Oliver’s lips as he gulped down glass after glass. His rippling back muscles in his green shorts as he hit the tennis bowl to the opposing team, Chiara’s hands running across his back as they danced to the Psychedelic Furs. The statue’s hand that was their truce, the handshake that ended their bickering and brought longing looks and shy touches.

He closed his eyes and remembered his nosebleed, sitting with his feet in Oliver’s lap as the older Alpha tried to take away his pain. He had called himself a mess, and that’s what he was. He was a mess of an omega that craved a man a world away from him. He would swim the waters of the world and hitchhike every ride he could if he could just see Oliver one last time.

_“…. Oliver Oliver Oliver Oliver Oliver Oliver…..”_

“ _Elio_.” He heard Oliver sigh into the phone, he didn’t know if it was in pain or happiness.

 _“I remember everything.”_ No words were spoken between the two men, neither knowing what to say.

“I’m going to make things right Elio. For me, for you, for us. And you might not like what I’ve done, and you may want to hit me in the face, but I’m gonna make things right. I just hope its not too late. And I hope you got my note, and knowing you you probably did, and just- I need you Elio, I need you to do it for just a little longer. Don’t give up on me, not yet at least. And I know I’ve hurt you, that I’ve played with your heart, that you gave it to me to love and cherish and I threw it away without a second thought. And I’m sorry, I wish I could go back to that summer and live in it forever, live with you in my arms. But I can’t, the only thing I can do is make things right between us and never make the same mistake again. I will never forgot the taste of you in my mouth and I hope you haven’t forgotten me Elio, because until I die I will want in you in my arms, in my life, in everything I do. You are my everything Elio Perlman and I love you.”

He couldn’t hold back the tears that streamed down his face, couldn’t hold back the sobs cracking through his throat at Oliver’s words. He pulled the phone away from his ear and gingerly put it back in the receiver.

He vaguely heard his mother and father come in and gasp at his sadness, both rushing over to console their distraught son. They assumed he was crying on account of Oliver’s marriage, but that was farthest from the truth. His brain was overrun with memories and feelings of Oliver, they were coming to him in bursts of emotions and bright colors.

Peaches burst behind his eyelids, his white pearly cum dripping from its torn core. His head grew heavy with sadness and happiness colliding right before his very eyes. He felt his mother pull away, his father resting his hand on his shoulder.

“It will all work out in the end Elly. Trust me on this.”

He opened his eyes and looked at his fathers smile, sniffling and nodding at his watchful gaze. Elio stood up and went to the dining room, looking at Mafalda and his mother as they put out Latkes for Hanukkah. He would usually try and sneak a bite but tonight he was just not fully there. His mind was with Oliver’s.

He looked to the fireplace and sat before it, looking at the glowing embers, not daring to reach out and touch one. His emotions felt like the fire, unruly and ever changing, moving with unprecedented motions that had no agenda, just lived to burn.

He burned for Oliver, his soul burned for Oliver’s soul, two beings meant to be together, forever. He was the lore that men were created with two faces, four arms and legs that we were once merged with our soul mate and all was good. But man was punished, and we were separated, the one being became two, sharing the same heart yet their beings blown worlds apart. The soul mates were separated, destined to wander and find one another through chance and hope.

And he had found Oliver, found the one who his heart was destined to nestle up against, their faces fit together like a puzzle and their souls were one. He burned for the Alpha who had stepped on the train and not looked back, the Alpha who was destined for another omega who was not him.

_I have loved you for the last time_

_Is it a video?_

_Is it a video?_

He pursed his lips and felt his eyes water once more, using his hand to rub away his sorrow. He heard his mother call his name, the latkes were ready, and he stood, smiling at her. She could see through it clearly, but simply smiled. Elio, his mother and farther, and Mafalda all sat at the table though Elio looked to the fire. He vaguely heard the a knock on the door, looked to Mafalda when she stood and rushed to open it. His mother stood as well, patting her lips with her napkin and walking after Mafalda.

Elio looked to his father. “I’m here for you Elly. Always will be.” The cigarette he had been smoking was tapped in the ashtray _._

 _“Ullivar! A la muvi star! What a surprise_!”

Elio’s fork clattered to his plate and his eyes shot to the hallway, believing to have been hearing things because there was no way he had heard his mother say Oliver’s name. His eyes shot to his father who just happened to be looking out the window.

He stood on shaky legs as he heard loud footfalls, assumed to be associated with long strides, and held his breath.

Oliver stood in the doorway.

He had gotten taller, or maybe his long coat helped with his height. He still looked the same, same hard jaw and dirty blonde hair. Same piercing blue eyes that could hold a man in place. Unlike during the summer, his body was covered from head to toe, the winter air would’ve torn his shorts to bits.

He didn’t move from the doorway, but simply stared at Elio.

“How ….?” Elio couldn’t say much, he was stunned.

“I had called you from the train station, the one that I had gotten on to leave you. Thought it would be good for me to relive that day.”

“You know what I mean. Why are you here Oliver?”

Oliver looked to his father, the man tapped his cigarette and stood, making his way to presumably find his wife and Mafalda.

“I told you on the phone Elio. I’m going to make things right. And being here, right now, is the first step.” Elio walked around the table, staring at Oliver. How badly he wanted to just run and jump in his arms, but resisted. Elio reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumbled note, and threw it on the floor between them.

“Am I finally done waiting?”

Oliver smiled and nodded, rushing forward to capture Elio in his arms. They embraced and Elio breathed in his smell, having missed it all too much. Oliver breathed in Elio, squeezing his arms tighter around the omega, never wanting to let him go.

Oliver had missed this, had missed feeling Elio’s curls on his face, the boys thin arms winding around his waist. He had waited so long, had made Elio wait so long. He had hurt them both so much, but he was here now. Elio was in his arms.

“Oliver.” Elio’s voice was mumbled into Oliver’s jacket, promoting the older man to pull back and look at the younger boys face.

“To speak or to die? What would you choose? Right now?”

Oliver smiled at the words spoken from the pink plush lips.

“My voice belongs to you Elio, I would speak a thousand words if you asked, and right now, I would not die.”

Elio stood on his tip toes and pushed his lips to Oliver, stars bursting behind both of their eyes. They were together, Elio and Oliver, Oliver and Elio. They were a fire burning in the space of their hearts, and that fire, their fire, would never burn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? 
> 
> Tell me if you like it and ya know I’ll take any ideas for a future cmbyn or armie/Timmy fic *wink wink*


	8. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t give up on me
> 
> Cause I’m just in a rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter enjoy!

Oliver had missed the heat, the warm breeze, the tangy apricot juice, the warm spring water, Elio. He had truly missed it all. There was not a thing he did not miss, maybe perhaps Chiara and her incessant need to follow him and try to force herself down his pants.

At first it had been a nice change, seeing a young pretty Omega fawning over him and trying her best to always have his attention. He had flattered her, at least that’s what he thought he was doing. He had played along, only seeing her fluttering lashes and plump lips. She had made sure she was all he saw. But she was nothing compared to him.

Elio.

Elio Perlman, the omega son of the professor he was staying with, was something else.

The first thing Oliver remembered noticing was his arms. They were so thin, so pale, he bet he could wrap his whole hand around that tiny wrist. His whole body was like that, so small and tiny, and it made Oliver feel emotions not even Chiara had brought forward. He wanted to grab one of those dainty wrists and pull him close, stuff his nose into that long pale neck and just smell. That was another thing Oliver loved, he loved his smell. Elio smelt, well, Oliver really couldn’t describe. It was something from a far away planet that had yet to be discovered by anyone but him, and he hoped it would stay that way.

He wanted to hold Elio’s fragrance in his hands and hide it away, only giving it up with his last breath. He wanted to thank every god he had studied for having the best luck on this earth; He wold be staying in what was previously Elio’s room. He would be surrounded by his smell, his clothes, everything Elio. He remembered falling face first into his new bed and wanting to groan at the smell permeating from the pillow. He fell asleep with the smell fresh in his nose, only waking up to the real deal dropping a book on the floor to tell him dinner was ready.

Oliver knew he could’ve been nicer, but he was jet lagged and wanted to just bask in the Elio smelling pillow. He had been lucky that Elio had left dirty laundry, his boxers had smelt like heaven.  
  
Oliver couldn’t remember everything, well he could if he tried, but vague memories of them bickering back and forth stood out, though one memory did make still make him full of anger. Him and Elio had stopped at poker lounge and a young Alpha had threatened Elio. Oliver had seen red, had felt his inner Alpha rear its ugly head at the harsh words being thrown at his potential Omega, not that Elio knew that at the time. He saw Elio’s face in his dreams when he told him ‘ _I told him you were mine_ ’, though Oliver had immediately biked away, not wanting to let Elio see just how much of an Alpha he really was.

It seemed Elio brought out the worst in Oliver, he had nearly broken his spoon when Elio had said that he and Marzia had almost fucked, he simply threw a mean spirited comment to try and change the subject. Oliver had been happy when they ended up having a truce, the statues broken hand forming a bond between Alpha and Omega.

The monument changed it all, Oliver hadn’t known that Elio was going to speak about how they felt about each other, more specifically ‘ _the things that matter’._

The lake was the turning point, Elio had been so happy when Elio had allowed him to turn his lips towards him and kiss him. Holding Elio’s face in his palms had been everything, and kissing him had been indescribable. He had felt a heat in his bones, starting at his feet and moving up,up,up, straight to his head.

“You okay?” Oliver blinked and came back to reality, looking away from the ceiling to the naked boy next to him, a worried look on his face.

“Me okay.” Oliver whispered back and kissed Elio once more, both closing their eyes in pure bliss.

* * *

  
The heat had started again.

It was months after that winter, months off being in Italy with the Perlman’s. It was heaven, days sent sunbathing with Elio, his book already completed, and full of apricot juice. He had felt an itching in his arms and groin a couple days prior, but shook it off, thinking it was just an effect of looking at Elio in his lime green shorts, the waistband sliding down his lithe hips. Elio made Oliver feel something new every time he saw him, either a feeling of love or a feeling of lust. And today, the feeling of lust was corrupting his brain. He couldn’t stop staring at Elio’s bare chest, his nipples a bright pink, not a strong muscle on him, he was just skin and bones that he wished he could _just suck on-_

Oliver stood, rushing to Elio and hefting him over his broad shoulder, practically jogging back to the villa, up the stairs to their conjoined beds and throwing Elio on the sheets, which promoted the smaller boy to giggle.

Oliver could remember a time when he felt like this, many years ago. He had been maybe nineteen, and had been in a constant state of arousal, his dick had been so hard be could’ve cut a steak with it. He’d been with some Omega, Jackie he thinks, and he’d knotted her three time before she left, saying something bout how she didn’t help guys with their ru-

Oh shit.

Oliver backed off of Elio, jumping away from the bed. He was in rut, or he was going to be. That’s what the heat had been, the nagging warmth spreading through his body.

“Hey man are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Oliver couldn’t hear Elio’s voice, but he was too tempted by Elio’s concave stomach and collar bones. He wondered how they tasted, would they be sweet like his skin or salty like his cum?

Oliver tried his best to speak, but a deep growl came out instead. He licked one long stripe up Elio’s chest and bit down hard on one of his perky pink nipples. Elio arched into his mouth, a cry leaving his glistening lips. Oliver switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention, his mind turning to mush at Elio’s cries.

He stood on his knees over Elio and pushed down his short, exposing his rock hard cock to the summer air. The tip was an angry red that was leaking pre cum at an alarming rate. His balls, which usually hung low and swung with every thrust, was hard and firm under his cock, pulsing from his body heat. He practically tore off Elio’s shorts and hefted the smaller boys legs onto his shoulders. Cock in hand, Oliver rubbed the tip on the boys hole, not wanting to hurt Elio but not in his own mind enough to get the oil in the bedside table. He thrust in with a sharp cry, Elio’s mirroring his, and set a pace that shook the bed into the wall. His large hands gripped Elio’s skinny legs and his lips bit into the meat of his calf, blood flooding his mouth.

Elio screamed at the teeth in his leg, but did nothing to stop it. He loved when Oliver bit him.

Oliver kept his pace, hips thrusting as if he was chasing his release like a racehorse would the finish line. Sweat adorned the crown of his head and blood coated his mouth. Oliver was in heaven.

He ground his hips into Elio as he felt his knot forming, not wanting a drop of cum to escape. When his knot finally popped, he flopped on the bed, Elio trapped underneath him. It took him a minute to get his sense together, and once he did he realized that Elio hadn’t even cum.

“I’m the worst Alpha aren’t I?” Oliver laughed at his own words, flopping off of Elio and to the other side of the bed, though he stalled when he felt his knot tug along Elio’s lower half.

“I’ve had worse.” Elio laughed at the angry look on Oliver’s face, reaching over to kiss him on the lips, though Oliver instead growled and gripped Elio’s cheeks in one large hand.

“ _Who else is there? You’re my omega. I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you from me.”_ Elio would’ve reared back if not for the angry Alpha holding his face. What was wrong with Oliver?

“Oliver you’re scaring me… What’s wrong?” Elio tried to reach one hand forward to touch the Alpha’s cheek but Oliver moved away. A hurt look crossed the omegas face at the his Alpha’s rejection, though Oliver quickly moved and hid his face in Elio’s neck.

“It’s my rut. I haven’t had one in so long I forgot I still got them. You’re not mad are you?” Elio shook his head and petted his Alpha’s head. He loved when Oliver did this, became shy and hid his face away. It made Elio feel just that much more important.

“I love you too much to be mad.” Oliver smiled and pulled away from the neck, groaning as his knot tugged on Elio’s rim. He had forgotten that they were still tied together.

“How long is this gonna last? I’m assuming it’s like my heats and it’s just a couple days…”

“Three at the least, five at the most. My last one was in college and it was four long days alone with my hand. At least this time I have you. But Elio,” Oliver turned Elio’s face to meet his eyes. “It will hit me at the most random times, it might be the middle of the night, it might be when your looking in the fridge for something. Just be ready, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Elio nodded and kissed the tip of Oliver’s nose. They went through the rest of the day, no sign of Oliver’s heat, well aside from the heated glances Elio received during dinner. They didn’t speak much as they ate, simply enjoying the ravioli and wine, though Elio didn’t like keeping things from his parents.

“Oliver’s in rut.” His mothers fork hit the plate and his father’s cigarette, which had been dangling from his lips, feel onto the tale. They weren’t shocked, more so surprised.

“That’s wonderful news Oliver. I assume you two are going to get a hotel somewhere?”

“Actually we were wondering if we could have the villa to ourselves for a couple of days.I just want us to stay somewhere familiar.” His parents nodded, saying they would stay with the neighbor until Oliver’s rut was over. Elio looked to Oliver and smiled.

It hit again in the kitchen, Mafalda and Elio’s parents had packed and bid them both farewell with a kiss on the cheek. Elio had been looking in the fridge for a snack to make them, they needed to keep up their energy so something full of protein would do just fine. Maybe an array of meats, Oliver loved prosciutto with Brie.

But before Elio could even try and obtain the meats and cheese, Oliver had thrown the boy over the counter and gotten down on his knees, mouth at Elio’s hole. He had feasted on the Omega’s sweetness, the very delicious taste of Elio was that of an nice cold _semifreddo_ with fresh apricots, before standing and fucking him against the counter, loving the way the omega let himself be fucked like a rag doll. At one particular thrust Elio’s eyes rolled into his head and droll pooled around his cheek. He came with a cry as Oliver knotted him, stretching his legs to try and touch the ground as he knew they would be stuck for a while.

Luckily, the rest of the day was fairly normal.

It was past midnight when Oliver shot awake.

  
The heat in his skin was unimaginable, it was causing a fog in his brain that made him only see the snoozing Omega in his arms. Oliver looked down at Elio and nearly came right He was naked, he always slept naked with Oliver, and the moonlight on his skin made like him look like an ethereal being. His curls were pushed away from his face and his mouth was closed in a pout. He was curled up on Oliver’s chest, holding the older man close to him.

Oliver eyes fluttered and his cock hardened in the cool breeze, moving Elio’s body to his lap, peppering sloppy kisses on the boys face. It seemed to do the trick in waking him up, as Elio’s own eyes opened at the feeling of Oliver’s cock nudging his hole.

“wha-what’s happenin?” His voice was mumbled as he fell into Oliver’s chest, lazily reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Though his arm was snatched and brought to Oliver scolding mouth, sharp teeth biting on his soft skin. Oliver sucked on the sweet skin, wanting to leave a bruise as well as a bite, it was a claim on Elio’s skin that he was Olivers.

He continued jutting his hips forward until he slid balls deep into Elio, growling at the scream that left his pale throat. He didn’t stop, he continued bouncing Elio on his cock, Elio’s cock rubbing between their pressed abdomens.

Elio had been officially roused from his sleep and was clawing at Oliver’s shoulders, needing something to ground him to the bed. Oliver fucked into him like a madman, sweat pouring down his temple. Elio came first, his cum shooting between their chest and sticking to Oliver’s chest hair. Oliver pushed his hips up as he felt his knot start, grounding up into Elio, wanting to fuck the boy full of his seed. He wanted Elio to smell entirely like Oliver, wanted other Alpha’s to only smell Oliver. He wanted to feed the boy his cum and watch his belly stretch with how full he was.

Oliver roared when his knot popped and bit Elio’s neck. He held it in his mouth, blood and sweat coating his tongue. He released his neck, marveling at the bite mark, and looked to Elio’s face. Elio looked like he had been thoroughly fucked, lips bitten and neck bleeding.

Oliver licked up the blood and kissed his red lips.

“You okay?”

Eli smiled through bliss.

“Me okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t help myself hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me any ideas you want to see in future fics! Either through here or tumblr like I totally wanna know!
> 
> Totally talk to me on tumblr: spencer-is-amazing.tumblr.com
> 
> Any mistakes are a result of my bad editing skills :3


End file.
